Bakugan High School
by Sakari1495
Summary: Un fic dedicado a las autoras donde las chicos deberán esforzase para conquistarlas pero ¿lo lograran?
1. Bienvenidos

**Hola a todos aquí otra vez con un nuevo fic pero al parecer no será cualquier fic ya que las autoras y su servidora entraran en acción**

**Anubias: Al parecer sufriremos mucho ¬¬**

**Shun: Que novedad ¬¬ desquítense con Dan**

**Dan: ¡YO! ¡MEJOR CON SHUN!**

**Sakari: No lo creo….le hare caso a Shun y Anubias ^^**

**Dan: No es justo T.T**

**Espero les guste ahora es momento de leer :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Bakugan High School<strong>

Esto es muy aburrido…regresa el martirio… - decía Sora

**Sora ella es alta, delgada, ojos azules, cabello negro largo y lacio de tez blanca.**

Cierto…como me gustaría quemar la escuela – añadió Azusa

**Azusa un chica alta, delgada, ojos verde esmeralda, de tez blanca, cabello blanco largo y lacio**

¡Ya dejen de quejarse!... – decía desesperada Hitomi

**Hitomi una chica alta, delgada, de tez blanca, ojos azules, cabello largo lacio y rubio**

¡Apenas está iniciando el día y ya me va dar una jaqueca por sus gritos!... – empezó a regañarlas Konan

**Konan una chica alta, delgada, ojos café, cabello largo medio lacio y castaño de tez blanca**

No sé porque esto ya se me hace cotidiano… - suspiro Sakari

**Sakari alta, delgada, cabello negro largo y lacio, ojos turquesa de tez blanca**

Será porque convivimos con ellas… - dijo Kokoro

**Kokoro alta, delgada, ojos café, de tez blanca, cabello negro largo y lacio.**

Oigan…creen que haya chicos guapos… - dijo Anzu de la nada

**Anzu una chica alta, delgada de cabello castaño oscuro hasta los hombros degrafilado, ojos cafés de tez blanca**

Ojala y si los haya… - decía emocionada Yue

**Yue alta, delgada, cabello largo hasta la cintura y lacio, ojos color violeta, tez blanca**

Siempre pensando en chicos… Anzu – dijo Sora algo molesta

Es porque ninguno te hace caso… - le contesto Azusa solo para fastidiarla

¡¿QUIERES PELEA?... –

¡ADELANTE!... –

Cálmense o sino tendremos que intervenir y no le irá bien a ninguna de las dos… - decía Sakari quien ya estaba al borde del colapso

Lo siento…-dijeron al unísono

Al menos ya no hay pleito… - dijo Paola con una gotita estilo anime

**Paola una chica alta, delgada tez blanca, ojos verdes y cabello negro largo y lacio**

* * *

><p>Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la escuela pero en la entrada hubo algo que las sorprendió ya que había un desayuno de bienvenida en el auditorio pero decidieron primero checar en que salón les había tocado para dejar su mochila para que no les estorbara y bajar con libertad al auditorio<p>

Bueno era de esperarse que no estuviéramos todas juntas… - dijo Konan mientras echaba un vistazo

Eso es verdad…por ejemplo Azusa, Sora, Sakari y Yue están en segundo de preparatoria y algunas de nosotras apenas entraremos a primero… - comento Anzu

Pero mira es un milagro… kokoro, Konan, Anzu y Hitomi nos toco en el mismo saló a pesar que entramos a primero… - grito Paola de la alegría

Igual nosotras estamos en el mismo salón… - dijo Azusa

Que hacemos perdiendo el tiempo aquí deberíamos ir al salón a dejar las mochilas y bajar… - dijo Yue

Es verdad debemos darnos prisa… - dijo Kokoro – vayamos a nuestros salón y nos vemos en el auditorio

De acuerdo… - dijeron todas al mismo tiempo

Fueron a sus salones dejaron sus mochilas y como alma que lleva el diablo bajaron.

* * *

><p>Ahora que hacemos… - dijo Hitomi<p>

Yo creo que deberíamos darles un vistazo a todos los chicos… - sugirió Anzu pero todas le lanzaron una mirada para que se callara pero en eso todas las chicas dieron un grito excepto ellas

¡¿QUÉ RAYOS LES PASA A LAS CHICAS DE ESTA ESCUELA?... – grito furiosa Sakari

Pero en eso una parvada de chicas las iban aplastar pero se lograron quitar a tiempo

¡PORQUE TANTO ROLLO NI QUE ESTUVIERA UN ESTRELLA DE ROCK!... – dijo Konan mientras se quitaba las manos de los oídos por el grito

En eso un chico de cabello azabache paso corriendo todas se apartaron pero al parecer alguien no provocando que se chocaran

Lo siento… - decía el pelinegro pero al abrir los ojos vio que estaba sobre una chica rubia

_*Es muy guapo*…._ – pensaba Hitomi al verlo a los ojos que eran color ámbar

*Linda*¨… Perdóname pero esas chicas me perseguían… -

No hay problema… - en eso el chico se paro y le ofreció su mano

Mi nombre es Shun Kazami y el tuyo… -

Hitomi… -

No creo que ese sea tu nombre… - dijo Paola

¿Qué?...-

Pues no sería tu nombre Hitomi Kazami… - se burlo provocando el sonrojo por parte de la rubia y Shun solo sonrió

Lograste escapar de todas esas chicas, se nota que tu entrenamiento vale la pena… - decía un chico de cabello verdoso mientras se acercaba al oji ámbar

Deja a Shun en paz o lo vas a lamentar… - comento un chico de cabello blanco y piel morena

Deberías seguir el consejo de Ren…Ace… - le amenazo el pelinegro

Vale…retiro lo dicho – dijo Ace mientras se llevaba una mano atrás de la cabeza pero a la vez le guiñaba el ojo a Konan quien solo reacciono desviando la mirada

Veo que estas rodeado de lindas chicas… - dijo Ren mientras dirigía su mirada a una especifico una pelinegra de ojos azules - ¿cómo te llamas?

Paola… -

Mucho gusto mi nombre es Ren Krawler –

Creo que solo estamos estorbando aquí… - le susurraba Sora a Sakari

Tienes razón mejor vamos a otra parte… - se lo devolvió

Entonces iré con ustedes – dijo la peliblanca y las 3 se marcharon, las otras al ver notar eso hicieron lo mismo pero al parecer uno no lo hizo ya que Ace le dirigió la palabra a Konan y se quedaron hablando lo que le paso igualmente a Hitomi

* * *

><p>Anzu, Yue acompáñenme por un ponche… - dijo Kokoro<p>

Para que nos preguntas…– decía Anzu pero fue interrumpida

Si ya nos estas arrastrando… - a completo Yue

* * *

><p>Sakari, Sora y Azusa miraban alrededor pero en eso un chico peliblanco de ojos amarillos y tez blanco paso delante de la oji turquesa y noto que iba en dirección a las mesas.<p>

Sora…Azusa les parece si nos vamos a sentar por…allá – grito para después jalarlas

¡ME ARRANCAS EL BRAZO!... – grito Sora pero en menos de un segundo ya estaban sentadas

Sakari dirigió su mirada a un lugar en específico y un silencio se formo en esa mesa

Ya dime Sakari a quien espías… - rompió el silencio Azusa

Yo…yo…a nadie… -

Sora y Azusa voltearon para ver a quien miraba y una sonrisa se formo en las dos

No me digas que mirabas a ese chico de cabello blanco… -

C-C-Claro…q-q…que no – tartamudeaba pero en eso la oji azul se paro

Vamos a saludarlo…- dijo Sora y Azusa se puso de pie

Yo las espero… -

No lo creo… - dijo Azusa y junto a Sora la tomaron y se fueron corriendo

* * *

><p>Este ponche esta rico… - decía Kokoro mientras daba un gran sorbo<p>

Ya lleva 4 vasos de ponche… - dijo Anzu

Y seguidos para acabarla… - dijo Yue con una gotita estilo anime

¿Quieren ponche?... – les pregunto Kokoro mientras llenaba un vaso y se los ofrecía pero ninguna acepto

Yo si lo quiero… - dijo de la nada un chico peli rosa y tomo el vaso – es verdad esta delicioso

Kokoro se sonrojo

Perdón por tomar el vaso así de repente es que tenía algo de sed…mi nombre es Lync y el tuyo… -

Ko…Kokoro… -

Yue y Anzu aprovecharon el momento y salieron corriendo

* * *

><p>Sora, Azusa ¡SUELTENME!... –<p>

Como digas… - contestaron al unísono y la soltaron pero tanta era la fuerza con la que la jalaban que cayó encima de un chico

AUCH…. – se quejo el chico la pelinegra dirigió su mirada al piso y vio que estaba sobre el peliblanco

¡LO SIENTO!...- grito para después pararse

Si así amortigüe tu caída no hay problema… - dijo el peliblanco mientras se paraba y dirigía su mirada a la chica pero también a sus acompañantes – Sora…

Hola hermanito… -

¿Hermanito?...- dijo Azusa y Sakari

¿Por qué te fuiste de la casa tan temprano? se supone que debías venir a la escuela conmigo –

Tardas mucho en el baño… y me canse de esperar…. –

Hmp…ellas son tus amigas – decía mientras las señalaba

Si…ella es Azusa y esta es Sakari –

Un placer yo soy el hermano de esta loca…me llamo Anubias -dijo con una sonrisa provocando el sonrojo por parte de la oji turquesa

Con que aquí estabas…te ando buscando por todas partes – decía un rubio mientras se apoyaba en el hombro del chico poseedor de ojos amarillo

Mantén tu distancia Keith… -

Hace unos minutos vi que una chica te tiro al piso –

Fue mi culpa… porque al parecer ciertas personas me tiraron – comento Sakari en eso el rubio miro a sus amigas pero mantuvo por un buen tiempo su mirada en Sora como si la examinara cosa que le dio un escalofrío y se sonrojo

Si sigue mirando a mi hermana de esa manera… y te matare Keith –

Yo no la miraba… -

Solo se te salían los ojos… - dijo Azusa

Me largo… - dijo Sora mientras se daba la vuelta y se retiraba pero en eso el rubio la siguió

Tengo hambre… - dijo Azusa y se fue a la barra

Sakari y Anubias se quedaron solos cosa que provoco un sonrojo de parte de la pelinegra pero al parecer ella rompió el silencio

No sabía que Sora tenía un hermano… -

Nunca les platico de mí… -

Que yo recuerde…no quien sabe porque no lo hizo…-

Ya veo…quieres sentarte – dijo mientras le ofrecía su mano cosa que la tomo desprevenida

* * *

><p>Tenía que dejarlos solo sino sería un mal trío… - dijo Azusa mientras inspeccionaba la comida en eso vio un pedazo de pastel y lo iba a tomar pero su mano choco con otra<p>

Lo siento…puedes tomarlo si gustas… - dijo un chico de cabellera blanco pero con un peculiar color de ojos

Lo…lo…lo…podemos partir –

No es mala idea… me llamo Break y el suyo señorita –

No me digas señorita…. – contesto sonrojada

Que nombre más raro… - se burlo

¡ESE NO ES MI NOMBRE! Me llamo Azusa veo que eres un patán… -

Yo… -

¿Quién más?... –

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado creo que esto se pondrá interesante<strong>

**Anubias: Al parecer los chicos nos tendremos que esforzar**

**Shun: Concuerdo con el perro**

**Anubias: ¬¬ y ya llego el amargado…lárgate**

**Shun: No ¬¬**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san**

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO….pobre Dan creo que tendrá OC XD…**


	2. Desastre

**Hola a todos aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo de esta historia y tenemos buenas noticias Anubias te gustaría darlas ^^**

**Anubias: Dan ya encontró pareja ¬¬ quería que se quedara solo **

**Shun: Yo igual….rayos ¬¬**

**Sakari: Vamos Dan necesitaba pareja para que le hiciéramos la vida imposible ^^**

**Anubias/Shun: Buen punto**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

><p>Vamos perdóname…era una broma – decía Keith que quería disculparse con Sora hasta que vio que dejo de caminar<p>

¡PUES FUE UNA BROMA DE MAL GUSTO!... –

Si que tienes carácter… perdón aparte no me gustaría que tu hermano me matara –

Te perdono, pero si vuelves hacer eso… ¡NO CREO QUE VIVAS PARA CONTARLO! –

Lo tomare en cuenta… -

¡¿CÓMO QUE LO TOMARAS EN CUENTA?... –

Mejor olvídalo…te parece si platicamos un rato – le dijo la tomaba del brazo

* * *

><p>¡VEN AQUÍ MALDITO POETA DE QUINTA! – gritaba un chico peliblanco mientras que otro de cabello café claro corría de él<p>

Si claro… - se burlo pero en eso vio a una linda chica y paro, pero el peliblanco no freno y se fue de boca – debo admitirlo, eres la chica más linda que he visto

Yue se quedo sin habla ya que el chico, la tomo de la mano

¡DEJA DE DECIR TONTERÍAS JESSE TENGO CUENTAS PENDIENTES CONTIGO! – le grito mientras se tronaba los dedos

_*Debo estar soñando o ese chico es muy atractivo*… _- pensó Anzu al verlo

Shadow que no ves que estoy con una linda dama…-

_*Se llama Shadow… *_ -

El peliblanco volteo y miro los ojitos iluminados de Anzu cosa que la sonrojo

Disculpa pero puedes devolverme mi mano… - decía nerviosa la oji violeta

Lamento si te incomode… -

Tu amigo es así siempre… -pregunto Anzu para sacarle platica

Sí… ¿cómo te llamas?... –

_*Quiere saber mi nombre me querrá ligar*_ Anzu y el tuyo…-

Shadow –

* * *

><p>¿Dónde estarán Sakari y las demás?...- decía Amaya<p>

**Amaya una chica alta, delgada, cabello plateado largo en dos coletas, ojos dorados, tez blanca**

No lo sé, creo que será cuestión de seguir buscando… - le contesto Tsuki

**Tsuki una chica alta, delgada, cabello negro hasta los hombros, ojos cafés, tez blanca**

Hoy es el mejor día de mi vida… - decía un castaño mientras caminaba muy alegre pero un joven de ojos grises le metió el pie

El castaño tropezó y cayó sobre una chica pero al parecer no se dio cuenta en la posición en la que estaban

Eres un tonto…Dan yo que tu me levanto… - se burlaba el de ojos grises

No lo creo esto está muy cómodo…ya después me desquito contigo Joe… -

Amaya estaba tendida en el piso con un castaño encima de ella y este se acurrucaba más en la peli plateada que se molesto y pego el grito

¡QUÍTATE IMBÉCIL!... -

Amaya tranquila…piensa es tu lugar feliz… - decía nerviosa Tsuki pero esta volvió a gritar y la espanto y se abrazo del primero chico que vio

Si quieres me puedes besar… - se burlo Joe ya que la chica lo tenía bien abrazado

¿Qué?... – dijo Tsuki y vio como estaba con el chico - ¡NO!

* * *

><p>Sabes eres una chica muy divertida – decía Ren que seguía en platica con Konan<p>

Pero en eso llego Dan corriendo y lo empujo

Dan Kuso… ¡DESEARAS NO HABER NACIDO!... – grito para después tomarlo del cuello

_*Guapo, divertido, fuerte me abre sacado la lotería*_ - pensó Paola al ver cómo iba golpear al castaño

* * *

><p>Eres fastidioso… - decía Azusa quien seguía en pelea con Break<p>

Eso me ha lastimado mucho… - decía el peliblanco haciéndole burla

¡Y APARTE ERES IDIOTA!... –

Vaya quien iba a decir que una linda chica como tú tuviera un extenso vocabulario –

_*Linda*_… y que un chico tan…tan…tan… tan tonto como tu… -

No habrás querido decir atractivo pero tu orgullo te lo impide –

¡CÁLLATE!... –

No lo creo esta conversación es muy divertida… -

Idiota… - dijo la peliblanca y le iba a dar una bofetada pero Break se la para

No deberías hacer eso… - le dijo en forma seductora

* * *

><p>Así que mi hermana saca su lado agresivo y tú la paras…me encantaría ver eso… - decía Anubias quien se moría de la risa por las anécdotas que le contaba Sakari sobre su hermana<p>

No entiendo porque Sora nunca nos conto sobre ti…eres divertido –

Y no solo soy divertido… -

Ah… -

También soy atractivo, inteligente –

Si claro… -

Te estoy diciendo la verdad porque si no fuera así porque te sonrojaste cuando te pedí que te sentaras conmigo… -

Sakari estaba en shock no quería responder eso pero un milagro llego del cielo y no contesto porque un castaño había llegado volando cayendo precisamente en su mesa

¡DAN! ¡QUE RAYOS SUCEDE CONTIGO! – pego el grito Anubias

Me permites Hitomi pero debo parar esa pelea o terminaran matándose… - le decía Shun

Claro no hay problema… -

El pelinegro se dirigió a ellos pero Ren estaba en descontrol que le pego por error Hitomi al ver eso se preocupo por el oji ámbar y se acerco al peliblanco y lo tomo de la camisa

¡QUE TE CREES! – dijo pero le iba a lanzar un golpe pero Kokoro apareció y la paro cosa que hizo igualmente Lync con Ren

No hagas una locura – decía Kokoro preocupada

Digo lo mismo Ren…fue un accidente… - trataba de calmarlo el peli rosa pero el moreno no entendía

Esto ya se salió fuera de control – dijo Ace mientras jalaba a Konan y la ponía detrás de él

¿Por…por qué haces eso?... –

Cuando esos dos entran en una pelea todo lo que se les atraviese sale lastimado, prefiero que me lastimen a mí que a ti –

_*Me quiere proteger*…_ -

¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO!... – grito Amaya mientras correteaba a Dan

Perdóname… -

Esto ya me está hartando… - decía Sakari cambiando su semblante alegre a uno serio – me disculpas Anubias pero debo parar esta absurda pelea

Y como piensas ha… - el peliblanco no pudo terminar de hablar

Porque ya tenía a Dan y le dio un golpe dejándolo tirado en el piso, le dijo a Amaya que se calamara ya que luego se vengaría, fue con Ren y le dijo que le conseguiría una cita con Paola y su lado agresivo se fue, le dijo a Hitomi que mejor atendiera a Shun quien estaba herido y tomo a Azusa del cabello para alejarla de Break porque era seguro que lo mataría y felicito a Ace por proteger a Konan

Listo… - dijo Sakari ya que las otras estaban calmadas hablando con los chicos

¡Sakari suéltame, mi cabello! – gritaba Azusa

Porque no te controlaste, si a simple vista se ve que te gusta ese sujeto… -

Y a ti el hermano de Sora… - la pelinegra la soltó y esta esbozo una sonrisa

Pero en eso el timbre sonó.

Es hora de ir a clases… -decía algo desanimada Anzu

Vas en primero verdad – dijo Shadow

Si y tu… -

Yo voy en segundo… -

Que lastima no podremos seguir charlando… -

Las chicas se fueron a sus respectivos salones

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado ya quiero ver lo que pasara en el salón de primero<strong>

**Anubias: Alguna novedad**

**Sakari: Creo que las que van en primer grado van a disfrutar lo que pasara en el siguiente capítulo**

**Anubias: Tu en qué año vas**

**Sakari: Segundo**

**Anubias: Yo en tercero, pero creo que alguien mas nos hara sufrir**

**Sakari: Estas en lo correcto una amiga mas nos hara compañia ^^ adivinaran quien es?**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO…me traume con el opening 14 de Bleach XD….**


	3. Salones

**Hola amigos aquí sigo yo con este fic ya que más ideas llegan a mi cabeza y no puedo dejar de escribirlas ya llene dos hojas de mi libreta de puras ideas y me pare ayer en la noche anotar más .**

**Anubias: Eso es verdad no dormía porque las ideas le llegaban de inmediato**

**Shun: Terminaba una idea y la otra venía ¬¬**

**Sakari: Pero vale la pena porque así este fic durara un buen ^^**

**Anubias/Shun: Cierto **

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

><p>Después del desastre que se llevo a cabo en la bienvenida el director acudió al lugar y pregunto por el culpable y todos apuntaron a Dan quien se fue a la dirección pero solo le lanzaron una advertencia, en el salón de primero las chicas se quedaron asombradas ya que por obra del destino a Shun, Ace, Ren, Dan y Lync.<p>

Que coincidencia nos toco con ustedes… - decía Ace mientras se sentaba al lado de Konan

Disculpa pero quitare de aquí… -

La mesa es para dos no creo que haya problema… -

Pero yo me voy a sentar con ella… - dijo Paola para ayudarla

Yo creí que te sentarías conmigo… - dijo Ren con un tono triste

Después del desastre que hiciste allá abajo dudo mucho en acercarme a ti –

Pero a las chicas les gustan los chicos rebeldes… - decía Ren en tono seductor mientras que Paola solo se sonrojaba

Sabes Ren yo que tu tomo distancia… - dijo Hitomi mientras tomaba asiento

Me puedo sentar a tu lado Hitomi… - decía Shun mientras se sentaba al lado de ella

Para que me preguntas si ya lo hiciste… -

Se nota que a los chicos les interesaron tus amigas… - decía Lync

Verdad que sí, pero si las quieren conquistar les va costar… - contesto Kokoro

¿Por qué?... –

No son chicas fáciles… -

¿Y tú si lo eres?... – pregunto y la pelinegra se sonrojo

* * *

><p>Qué suerte que al patán no le toco en nuestro salón… - decía Azusa mientras miraba por la ventana<p>

Claro que no va en este salón es de la edad de mi hermano… - contesto Sora

Pero creo que te gusto…verdad…- decía Yue

Si claro pero al parecer a Sakari la flecho tu hermano Sora… - se burlaba Azusa

Muy graciosa y a ti te gusto el patán… - le contesto

¡CLARO QUE NO!... –

Y porque te alteras…-

No sé porque se gritan pero a mí me gusto Jesse… y Keith ya se está ligando a Sora-

Si claro…cambiando de tema Arisu me dijo que iba a entrar a la escuela con nosotras y no la he visto… -

A mí me dijo lo mismo… ¿dónde estará?... – pregunto Sakari

Porque no miras atrás… - la espanto Arisu

**Arisu una chica alta, delgada, de cabello castaño largo y lacio, orbes castañas y lentes**

Le vas a dar un infarto… - dijo Azusa

Perdón quería ponerle emoción… y que cuentan… -

Pues que Sora, Sakari, Azusa y yo estamos enamoradas… - decía Yue emocionada

¿Enserio?... –

Las susodichas negaron con la cabeza y Yue asintió

Oigan ustedes eran las que estaban en el pleito con Dan… - decía un joven peliblanco

Creo que tienes razón Shadow… - decía un joven de cabello claro

Siempre la tengo Joe…-

Si nosotras somos… - grito Yue y a todas les salió una gotita estilo anime

Arisu no tú ibas en primero… - dijo Sakari

¿Este no es el salón de primero?... –

No es el de segundo… - aclaro Azusa

Entonces debo irme antes que den el toque… - grito para después salir corriendo

* * *

><p>Saben Anubias te seré sincero…pero me llamo la atención tu hermana – decía Keith mientras se sentaba en la mesa del peli blanco<p>

Si haces algo pervertido con ella…te matare –

Mira quién habla de cosas pervertidas el que le coqueteaba a una linda chica de ojos turquesa… - decía un oji rojo que se acercaba a la mesa

¡YO NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO BREAK! –

Si como no… - decía un chico de cabello largo y claro

Desde cuando estabas escuchando Jesse… - pregunto el rubio

Desde que grito que no era un pervertido… eso ni su hermana se lo cree –

Ella es una amiga de mi hermana se llama Sakari… -

Vaya ya sabe su nombre pobrecita de ella… - decía Break

¡CÁLLATE!... –

* * *

><p>En el salón de primero<p>

**Konan y Ace**

¿Cómo fue que esto paso?...- decía Konan ya que a su lado estaba Ace

Será porque el maestro nos asigno lugares… al parecer el destino quiere que estemos juntos… -

Maldito destino… -

**Paola con Ren**

¿Por qué te toco conmigo?... – se quejaba Paola

Acaso me odias…- le dijo Ren

No te odio es solo que…solo que…

Solo que…que –

Olvídalo…-

**Shun y Hitomi**

No puedo con esta ecuación… - decía Hitomi mientras se pegaba con el lápiz

Si quieres puedo ayudarte… -

No quiero molestarte… -

Ayudar a una chica linda no es ninguna molestia…-

**Lync y Kokoro**

Me alegra que me haya tocado contigo… -decía el peli rosa

¿Enserio?...-

Si es que me caes bien, eres divertida y muy bonita

Gra…Gracias… -

**Dan y Amaya**

No puedo creer que me haya tocado con un pervertido… - decía Amaya

No soy ningún pervertido no es mi culpa que tu piel este suavecita y me quiera dormir arriba de ti… -

¡ERES UN COCHINO!... –

¡CLARO QUE NO!... –

¡SILENCIO ALLÁ ATRÁS!...- grito el profesor y los dos se callaron

**Tsuki, Anzu y Arisu**

Bueno mínimo nos toco juntas… - decía Tsuki

Sí porque si me tocaba con Shadow me moría…pero él es de segundo… -

Igual que Joe fue horrible cuando lo abrace… -

Chicas…creo que deben bajar el volumen o sino el maestro las regañara…-decía Arisu quien estaba en la banca de al lado

Cierto…-

* * *

><p>Las clases pasaron hasta que sonó el timbre de salida y las chicas iban caminando<p>

¡CHICAS VAMOS A MI CASA A JUGAR VIDEOJUEGOS!... – grito Sora

No podemos el profe nos dejo un trabajo en parejas para mañana… - decía Hitomi

Y para mí desgracia debo ir a casa de Ren… - decía Paola

No sé de qué te quejas a mi me toco Ace… - le contesto Konan

Ya paren de pelear… - decía nerviosa Kokoro

Vamos a tu casa Tsuki… - pregunto Anzu

Claro está más cerca que tú casa vámonos Arisu… -

Me alegra que me haya tocado con ustedes chicas… - decía Arisu

¿Por?... –dijo Anzu

Para que yo no haga mucho trabajo…-

Ya me debo ir… Dan dijo que fuera a su casa… - dijo Amaya

Hasta luego… - contestaron todas…-

Azusa, Sakari, Yue…vienen a mi casa recuerden que no nos dejaron tarea a nosotras – explicaba Sora

Que injusto a los de segundo no les dejaron nada… - se quejaba Hitomi

Yo me apunto… - dijo Azusa sin dudarlo

Si va Azusa yo también… - dijo Sakari

Yo igual cuenten conmigo… - dijo Yue se despidieron y se marcharon con Sora

Creo que debemos irnos a ver a nuestra pareja y hacer el proyecto… - dijo Konan

Tienes razón… - dijo Paola

Y todas se fueron a casa de su pareja para el proyecto y las demás a casa de Sora

* * *

><p>Vamos chicas entren con confianza… - decía Sora y las chicas entraron – mi cuarto está arriba…<p>

No terminó la frase porque corrieron directo a la segunda planta

Al parecer no ha llegado el pervertido de mi hermano… -

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo lo puse algo en suspenso porque en el cuarto la diversión estará genial<strong>

**Anubias: ¡ACLARO NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO!**

**Shun: me duele la cabeza estuvo dura la cruda**

**Sakari: Que hará Alice contigo**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO…el dibujo de los peleadores tomados XD….**


	4. Videojuegos

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo más de Bakugan High School que debo decir que ya tengo más ideas…creo que este fic durarara mucho**

**Shun: No puede ser eso quiere decir que sufriremos ¬¬**

**Sakari: Al parecer sí pero mira el lado bueno**

**Shun: ¿Cuál?**

**Sakari: Que las autoras y yo nos divertiremos mucho**

**Shun: ¬¬**

**Anubias: Ya ni te quejes Shun porque si no nos ira peor y quiero salir ileso de esto**

**Shun: Todos queremos salir ilesos**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO ^^**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

><p>Vamos chicas entren con confianza… - decía Sora y las chicas entraron – mi cuarto está arriba…<p>

No terminó la frase porque corrieron directo a la segunda planta

Al parecer no ha llegado el pervertido de mi hermano… -

Sora apúrate o empezaremos a jugar Mario Kart sin ti…- grito Yue

¡ESPERENME!... –

* * *

><p>Entonces nos reunimos en la casa de Anubias a celebrar nuestro primer día de clases… - anunciaba Jesse<p>

Y porque en mi casa… - decía el peliblanco

No seas aburrido perrito… - se empezó a burlar Break

¡NO SOY ABURRIDO! ¡Y TAMPOCO ME DIGAS PERRITO!... –

Vienen chicos… - decía Keith

No podemos nos dejaron tarea en parejas… - dijo Shun

Que debo admitir que será la primera vez que quiero hacer la tarea… - dijo Ace entre risas

Y vienen Shadow…Joe – decía Jesse

No puedo aunque no nos dejaron tarea tengo flojera y quiero dormir… -

Yo no puedo tengo asuntos que atender… -

Entonces…adiós – gritaron Jesse, Keith y Break mientras jalaban a Anubias para ir a su casa

Se nota que se mueren de ansias por ir a casa de Anubias- dijo Ren

Déjalos están locos… - dijo Lync

Yo ya debo irme Amaya ha de estar esperándome…- dijo Dan para después irse

Finalmente todos se dispersaron los chicos llegaron a tiempo a sus casas ya que recibirían una linda visita.

* * *

><p>Mas les vale que no hagan desorden porque luego… - decía Anubias mientras abría la puerta de su casa pero lo empujaron Keith se tiro al mueble cosa que hicieron Jesse y Break – lo primero que les digo lo primero que hacen…por mientras quédense aquí me voy a cambiar prendan la tele si quieren<p>

Como digas… - dijo Keith

¡LES GANE!... – grito Sora mientras Azusa, Yue y Sakari hacían mueca de fastidio

Deja de celebrar porque quiero mi revancha – dijo Azusa

Acepto… -

Pero ahora yo quiero a Luigi… - dijo Yue

Yo me quedo con Mario… -

¡SORA DONDE PUSISTE MI CAMISETA NEGRA! – grito Anubias mientras azotaba la puerta del cuarto de su hermana pero al parecer

¡SAKARI NO VEAS!... – gritaron Azusa y Yue mientras le tapaban los ojos

No sé…siempre dejas tu ropa tirada en todas partes ahora salte porque Sakari no tolera ver a chicos sin camisa y si te terminaras en un hospital –

¿Qué? Bueno ya me pondré otra camisa Break, Jesse y Keith están abajo así que no bajen a menos que sea de importancia… -

Como quieras…-

¡SORA YA SE FUE TU HERMANO!... – gritaba Sakari quien se tapaba bien los ojos

Ya se fue… - le dijo Sora y la pelinegra dio un suspiro

Mientras eso pasaba en casa de Sora para las demás digamos que no iba de maravilla su tarea consistía en hacer unas diapositivas acerca de la escritura

* * *

><p><strong>Shun y Hitomi<strong>

¿Qué deberíamos hacer? No se me ocurre como pensar –

Ni a mí al parecer me distraes mucho… -

¡¿QUÉ?... – grito sonrojada

Si gritas menos se nos ocurrirá algo… -

Es que porque siempre dices esas cosas… -

¿Qué cosas?... –

Lo que acabas de decir… -

Eres esa clase de chicas que se sonroja por cualquier alago –

Pues no sé… es que yo…ya no se qué pensar –

_*Cuando se bloquea de ve aún más linda*_…- pensaba el pelinegro

* * *

><p><strong>Ace y Konan<strong>

¡Porque me toco contigo!...-

No te dije en el salón que es por cosa del destino que debo decir que me ha gustado las cosas que me ha deparado el destino… -

¿Enserio? ¿Cómo que cosas e deparo el destino?

Pues me mando a una linda chica con la que debo exponer el tema de la escritura… -

A mí no me gusto lo que me mando… -

Si claro se nota que te es difícil admitir que soy atractivo… -

No eres para nada atractivo… -

¿Segura?...- dijo Ace mientras se acercaba a Konan ella lo único que hizo fue sonrojarse con intención de besarla pero de la nada se aparto - ¡DEBISTE VER TU CARA!

¡ERES UN TONTO!... –

* * *

><p><strong>Ren y Paola<strong>

Vaya eres muy bueno en español… - decía Paola ya que Ren estaba concentrado haciendo el proyecto

Gracias tu igual aportaste mucho Paola… -

Perdón por lo que dije en clase Ren… -

No te preocupes todo quedo en el pasado apostaría que me ibas a decir eso de que me porte de una manera muy agresiva, pero es que cuando me provocan no me mido… -

Eres muy bueno… - dijo con una sonrisa que el moreno al voltearse se sonrojo y desvió la mirada

* * *

><p><strong>Lync y Kokoro <strong>

Si finalmente terminamos… - gritaba de emoción la pelinegra

No nos llevo ni 5 minutos…. –

Todo gracias al internet…. –

Es verdad ahora que terminamos…te invito a comer un helado –

Yo…pues…ah…. –

No aceptare un no como respuesta –

De acuerdo… -

* * *

><p><strong>Dan y Amaya<strong>

¡PERVERTIDO!... – gritaba Amaya ya que Dan la estaba abrazando

Tu piel es suavecita… -

¡QUITATE! ¡AHORA BUSCA INFORMACIÓN!... –

Que flojera mejor…vamos a la cama y… -

¡NO!... – grito para después tirarlo al piso

¡OYE!... –

Me voy a mi casa y mejor lo hago sola… -

¡NO ESPERA!... – gritaba el castaño pero ya era tarde porque Amaya salía de su casa

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuki, Anzu y Arisu<strong>

Pero su cabello, ojos, carácter… - decía Anzu entusiasmada

Ya deja de hablar de Shadow y empecemos con el proyecto que no hemos avanzado nada y Arisu está en proceso de caer en un profundo sueño – dijo Tsuki

¿Qué?...avísenme cuando terminen… - decía somnolienta

¿¡COMO QUE CUANDO TERMINEMOS?... –

Relájate Tsuki y para que veas que soy buena ahora hablemos sobre Joe… - dijo Anzu

¡¿QUÉ?... –

_*Y yo que creí que me toco un buen equipo*_… - pensaba Arisu

* * *

><p>Venimos a retarlos a un juego de Super Smash… - decía Sora mientras les enseñaba el juego<p>

¿Retarnos?... – dijeron todos al unísono

Para distraernos un rato ya nos aburrimos… - dijo Azusa

Y qué mejor que un torneo… - comento Sakari

Para matar el tiempo… - completo Yue

Los chicos se miraron entre sí y asintieron al mismo tiempo

Pero porque no lo hacemos más divertido… - decía Keith mientras se acomodaba en el sillón

Vamos apostar que caso tiene jugar si no hay nada en juego… - dijo Break

Si no hay nada que apostar me dejaría ganar… - dijo Anubias

¿Aceptan?... – pregunto Jesse

De acuerdo… - dijo Sora en representación de todas

Keith fue a instalar el Wii mientras Sora sacaba el disco de su caja, Anubias y Sakari acomodaban los sillones, Yue y Jesse fueron por palomitas, refrescos, dulces entre otras cosas y Azusa junto a Break buscaban más controles.

Listo… - anuncio Keith y todos se acomodaron

Todos escojan – anuncio Break

Pido a Meta Knight… - dijo Sakari

Yo a Link… - dijo Anubias

Me quedo con Zelda… - grito Azusa

Yo a Kirby… - anuncio Break (raro ¬¬)

Lucario… - dijo Yue

Como tiene elegancia pido a Luigi… - dijo Jesse

Sonic… - dijo Sora

Me conformo con Mario… - dijo Keith

Ahora es momento del torneo… - decía Anubias – que raro no…

Voy contra ti… - dijo Sakari mientras daba un suspiro

Me toco contra el patán… - decía molesta Azusa

A mi contra Jesse… -

Y yo con el pervertido… - dijo Sora y Keith solo río

Y EL TORNEO COMIENZA….- grito Anubias

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente<p>

Buenos días chicas como es… - decía alegre Hitomi pero al ver las caras de Sora, Azusa, Sakari y Yue noto que algo andaba mal

¿Qué les paso?... – pregunto Konan

No quieres saber… - dijo Azusa con un aura maligna a su alrededor

Es algo malo… - dijo Paola

Para nosotras si…Tsk… - contesto fastidiada

Creo que no volveré a jugar Super Smash… - decía Sakari mientras apuntaba su mirada al piso

Díganos que fue lo que paso… - decía Tsuki preocupada

Trata de chicos… - pregunto Anzu

Como no responden yo digo que sí… - dijo Amaya

Chicas creo que es mejor desahogar nuestras penas… - dijo Yue mientras daba un suspiro

Vamos hablen de una vez… - dijo Arisu

Nos tienen aquí como locas preguntando… - decía Kokoro

Se fueron a una parte algo aislada y les platicaron lo que paso en casa de Sora el torneo, las apuestas pero en eso

¡BESASTE A KEITH Y TENDRÁS QUE BESARLO POR 1 SEMANA!... – grito Anzu y Tsuki

¡SERÁS LA ASISTENTE PERSONAL DE JESSE POR UN MES!... – ahora fueron Konan y Paola

¡TENDRAS QUE PORTARTE "LINDA" CON ANUBIAS POR UN MES!... – gritaron Hitomi y Amaya

¡ABRAZARAS A BREAK 5 VECES AL DÍA DURANTE 4 SEMANAS!... – grito Kokoro y Arisu

Grítenlo… - dijo Azusa algo sarcástica

En eso los chicos llegaron

Hola Sora creo que debes be… - dijo Keith pero en eso ella salió corriendo

Sakari creo que debes… - decía Anubias pero enseguida se fue

Trajiste tu agenda Yue… - decía Jesse pero la oji violeta no salió corriendo solo asintió

Break quiere un abrazo… - decía alegre y Azusa empezó a temblar

Saben me gustaría saber como hicieron eso… - decía Shun

Al rato resuelven nuestras dudas… - dijo Ace

No dejare que se vaya Sora sin darme mi beso… - grito Keith y salió corriendo

No te propases con mi hermana y yo debo buscar a Sakari… - dijo Anubias

Yue sígueme… - dijo Jesse mientras se iba y Yue lo seguía

¡VEN AZUSA-CHAN!... – decía Break mientras perseguía a la peli blanca

Debería tomar fotos de esto… - se preguntaba Ren

Yo creo que si… - dijo Dan

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado creo que el quinto capítulo será algo pervertido XD<strong>

**Anubias: Debo buscar a Sakari **

**Shun: ¿Qué paso en ese torneo?**

**Anubias: Bueno si quieres saber…**

**Sakari: ¡NO LO HAGAS!**

**Shun: ¬¬ rayos**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO…ya tengo más fics en mente XD…**


	5. ¿¡Un Condón!

**Hola amigos de fanfiction estoy aquí otra vez con otro capítulo de esta loca historia como vimos perdimos una apuesta con los chicos y tendremos que vernos obligadas a llevarla a cabo**

**Anubias: Lo disfrutare**

**Shun: ¿Qué paso? ¬¬**

**Anubias: Quédate con la duda es información confidencial**

**Sakari: -.-**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO DE VERDAD ^^**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

><p>En eso los chicos llegaron<p>

Hola Sora creo que debes be… - dijo Keith pero en eso ella salió corriendo

Sakari creo que debes… - decía Anubias pero enseguida se fue

Trajiste tu agenda Yue… - decía Jesse pero la oji violeta no salió corriendo solo asintió

Break quiere un abrazo… - decía alegre y Azusa empezó a temblar

Saben me gustaría saber como hicieron eso… - decía Shun

Al rato resuelven nuestras dudas… - dijo Ace

No dejare que se vaya Sora sin darme mi beso… - grito Keith y salió corriendo

No te propases con mi hermana y yo debo buscar a Sakari… - dijo Anubias

Yue sígueme… - dijo Jesse mientras se iba y Yue lo seguía

¡VEN AZUSA-CHAN!... – decía Break mientras perseguía a la peli blanca

Debería tomar fotos de esto… - se preguntaba Ren

Yo creo que si… - dijo Dan

* * *

><p><strong>Sora y Keith<strong>

Ven aquí Sora deja de correr… - gritaba el rubio pero Sora no dejaba de correr

No pienso parar… -

No me dejas alternativa… - dijo mientras daba un suspiro y en menos de un minuto ya la había rodeado con sus brazos y la metió al cuarto de intendencia

¡Suéltame!... –

Ya deja de patear y no tengo intenciones de soltarte hasta que me des mi beso… -

No te voy a besar… ¡NO LO ENTIENDES KEITH!-

¡NO TENGO INTENCIONES DE ENTENDERTE! ¡YO SOLO QUIERO ESTO!... -

Al rubio se le formo una sonrisa y volteo a la pelinegra quedando frente a frente y la beso a la fuerza mientras la pelinegra peleaba para soltarse del oji azul quien la tenia acorralada.

* * *

><p><strong>Anubias y Sakari<strong>

Anubias checaba los salones de arte ya que noto que la oji turquesa se había metido a uno de los salones y en eso se puso a pensar ¿dónde podría estar?

A ella le gusta dibujar como no se me ocurrió checar el salón de dibujo… - en eso corrió al salón y estaba en lo correcto la pelinegra estaba ahí sentada recargada en la pared mientras bajaba su cabeza y estiraba sus piernas

Te encontré… - dijo el peli blanco y de la nada la oji turquesa se paro pero fue tarde porque unos brazos la tenían acorralada contra la pared - Sabes debes cumplir con las apuestas… -

Pero no quiero cumplir con esta… - decía algo sonrojada por la cercanía del peliblanco

Sé que no te caigo bien… -

Si me caes bien…es solo que yo nunca me he comportado de una manera tan… -

Creí que tú me odiabas… -

No te puedo odiar…-

Entonces te gusto… -

Tampoco eso…eres mi amigo nadamas –

_*amigo yo quiero algo más*_ ¿Soy tu amigo? –

Así es… -

Vamos es fácil solo debes actuar como si fueras mi "novia"… tan difícil es eso… -

_*Como si fuera su novia*_… -

* * *

><p><strong>Break y Azusa<strong>

¡NO TE VOY ABRAZAR BREAK QUE TE QUEDE MUY CLARO!... –

De la nada Break dejo de corretear a la peli blanca cosa que a ella le extraño y vio como él le daba la espalda tomaba su mochila y se marchaba

¡¿A DÓNDE VAS?... –

No pienso andar persiguiendo a una niñita que no cumple a su palabra aquí solo estoy perdiendo el tiempo así que…adiós –

¡YO NO SOY UNA NIÑITA! ¡Y SIEMPRE CUMPLO MI PALABRA!... –

¿Segura?...pues como veo los hechos se podría decir que no pero para que sigo perdiendo mi tiempo contigo… -

La peliblanca frunció el ceño ya que Break le estaba dando la espalda como si no existiera apretaba su puño esa era una clara señal de que estaba enojada que lo único que hizo fue correr y alcanzar al oji rojo que al tenerlo frente él.

Azusa…. – era lo único que dijo Break ya que la chica lo estaba abrazando

Siempre cumplo mi palabra…-

* * *

><p><strong>Jesse y Yue<strong>

Toma nota Yue a las 4:00 tengo asesoría de inglés…. –

Anotado… -

El sábado tengo una cita con una chica…-

*Una cita*… - pensó nerviosa

Ya lo anotaste Yue… -

Sí…perdón pero me distraje es que me puse a pensar en algo pero no importa… ¿a qué hora va ser la cita? –

A las 3:00 de la tarde… dime tienes cosas que hacer el sábado… -

_*Me querra pedir una cita* _No ¿por qué?... –

Para que vayas a recoger mi ropa de la tintorería… -

¡QUÉ! ¡NO SOY TU SIRVIENTE!... –

Qué pena eso te pasa por escoger a Lucario… -

_*Creo que solamente es lindo en el exterior*_… - pensó la oji violeta

* * *

><p>¡SE TE OLVIDO TU DINERO EN LA CASA!... – gritaba Konan a Hitomi ya que esta le debía dinero<p>

Perdón mañana te pago… -

Necesitaba que me pagaras hoy para comprar el libro de Química… -

Lo lamento Konan… -

Si necesitas dinero te puedo prestar… - decía un pelinegro quien iba entrando al salón

Solo para que no te pague… - contesto molesta Konan

Enojada te ves encantadora… - dijo un peli verde mientras aparecía detrás de la castaña

¡ACE!... –

Siempre provoco esa reacción en las mujeres… -

Aparte de dar asco… - se burlaba un peli blanco de tez morena

Ren no deberías decir esas cosas… - decía Paola

Perdón tratare de no ser honesto… -

Muy gracioso Ren… - decía entre dientes Ace

Te prestó dinero…toma mi cartera que está en mi mochila tengo que ir a buscar a Dan… -

Ese pervertido ha de estar en la cafetería… - contesto Amaya

Justamente ahí lo iré a buscar… - dijo Shun para después marcharse

Bueno a buscar la cartera de Shun… - dijo acompañado de un gran suspiro mientras abría la mochila del oji ámbar y buscaba la cartera la encontró en uno de los bolsillos la abrió busco el efectivo pero se quedo en shock.

Ya tienes mi dinero… - decía Konan algo desesperada pero la rubia no contestaba

¡QUE HACE UN CONDÓN AQUÍ!... – pego el grito mientras sacaba un paquetito de la cartera

¿Qué fueron esos gritos?... – decía Kokoro mientras entraba al salón acompañada por Lync

Shun tiene un condón en su cartera… -

Y tenías que gritarlo en público… - decía Anzu quien estaba sentada

Shun venía de regreso con el castaño cuando…

Shun que es esto… - pedía una explicación Hitomi

¿Un condón?... – decía iracundo el pelinegro

Creí que el condón lo llevabas en tu bolsillo Shun… -

_*Bolsillo*…_ - pensaba la rubia

¿Por qué llevas un condón en tu cartera?... – pregunto Tsuki

Tsuki y todavía preguntas que no ves que lo trae para que cuando le suba la calentura por estar cerca con una chica rubia, de ojos azules y sexy lo utilice… - le contesto Arisu mientras que Hitomi se sonrojaba

¡ESTAMOS MUY JOVENES COMO PARA TENER SEXO!... – grito Konan

Nunca se sabe… - decía Ace – por eso soy prevenido y traigo uno siempre conmigo – en eso saca uno de su cartera también

Así se habla Ace… - gritaron Ren y Dan mientras sacaban uno respectivamente

¡USTEDES TAMBIÉN!... – pegaron el grito al cielo Paola y Amaya

Ves no soy el único…. – decía inocente Shun

Lync dime que tú no traes algo como eso… - decía nerviosa Kokoro

No yo no traigo esas cosas en mi cartera… -

_*Shadow llevara uno en su cartera*…_ - se empezó a cuestionar Anzu

Hola chicos traigo buenas noticias… - se asomaba un rubio en el salón de primero acompañado por una pelinegra

¿Qué pasa Keith?... – preguntaba Shun

Sora que haces con Keith… - decía Tsuki pero la pelinegra no habló

Los maestros no vinieron a la escuela porque hicieron una huelga… - dijo un peliblanco de ojos amarillos quien llevaba en su brazo a una chica de ojos turquesa

Anubias yo quería dar la noticia… - lo regaño Keith

Cállate… -

¡QUE DIVERTIDO TENEMOS LIBERTAD!... – decía un oji rojo mientras venía alegre de la vida y atrás de el Azusa

Yue creo que tendremos que hacer algunas correcciones en la agenda…. – decía Jesse quien también entraba al salón de primero acompañado por Yue

¿Qué hacen ustedes en nuestro salón?... – se quejo Shun

Que humor… - le contesto Break

Ahora solo falta que vengan Joe y Shadow… - dijo Ace

Hola chicos… - decían un oji gris y un peliblanco

Era de esperarse… -

Arisu se puso de pie y se acerco a los recién llegados

Chicos les puedo hacer una pregunta… -

Los presentes asintieron

¿Alguno de ustedes traen un condón en su cartera?... –

Tsuki, Anzu, Yue, Sakari, Azusa y Sora alzaron la oreja

Pues por prevención siempre hay que estar preparados… - contesto Keith – yo traigo uno en mi cartera

Y yo… - contestaron Shadow, Joe, Jesse y Break al unísono

¡¿QUÉ?... – gritaron Tsuki, Anzu, Yue, Azusa y Sora

Anubias tu no traes…. – pregunto Arisu

Yo no traigo esas cosas no soy un pervertido… - contesto

Shun, Ace, Ren y Dan se empezaron a reír y se lanzaron al peliblanco sujetándolo con fuerza

¡SUELTENME!... –

Si claro Anubias tu no traes un condón en tu cartera… - decía Keith – a otro perro con ese hueso

Eso le queda a la perfección… - decía Break

Keith le quito su cartera la abrió y saco un paquetito

Y no que no traes uno… -

Sakari se espanto y todas las chicas se quedaron en shock ya que eso quería decir que todos ellos eran unos pervertidos bueno no todos ya que Lync no entraba en ese grupo y Kokoro estaba tranquilo que no pudieron evitar gritar

¡SON UNA BOLA DE PERVERTIDOS!... –

Pero es por precaución…. – dijeron en voz baja los chicos

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado<strong>

**Sakari: Vaya sorpresita que nos dieron ¬¬**

**Anubias: Vamos es para prevenir enfermedades de Transmisión Sexual**

**Sakari: ¡PERVERTIDO!**

**Anubias: No soy un pervertido que ponga en práctica lo que nos enseñan en clase de biología es otra cosa...además un amigo tuyo lleva uno porque no le dices nada  
><strong>

**Sakari: ¬¬ Si le dije le pegue por eso  
><strong>

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO… Ichigo recupero sus poderes de shinigami ¡SÍ!...**


	6. Inicia la Dinámica

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí me reporto con otro capítulo de esta historia que como verán en el capítulo pasado nos dimos cuenta de que son unos pervertidos ¬¬**

**Anubias: ¡NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO!**

**Shun: No tiene nada de malo ser prevenidos y si eres un pervertido perro ¬¬**

**Sakari: Todos ustedes son unos pervertidos .**

**Anubias: ¡Yo no lo soy Sakari!**

**Sakari: Te creeré**

**Shun: ¿Y a mí?**

**Sakari: No**

**Shun: ¬¬**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO ^^**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

><p>Después de la noticia que habían dado los chicos que era que son una bola de pervertidos los maestros regresaron porque el director decidió aumentarles el sueldo para que regresaran a sus actividades cosa que desilusionó a los alumnos de la institución, pero en el momento en el que iba a iniciar las clases el director cito a todos los alumnos al auditorio.<p>

¿Qué nos dirá?... – se preguntaba Paola en voz alta

Quien sabe pero si eso significa que no haya clases para mí está bien… - decía Konan mientras suspiraba

Pero qué tal si nos da un sermón… - empezó a Ponerse nerviosa Yue

Pues lo tiramos de loco y nos dormimos… - contesto Azusa y las demás asintieron

Hola chicas nos extrañaron… - decía Dan mientras asustaba a Amaya por atrás

Quítate Dan… - decía la peli plateada

Se nota que estas de mal humor… -

¿Qué hacen aquí Lync?... – pregunto Kokoro

Queríamos hacerles compañía, pero si te molesta me puedo ir… -

No, no es ninguna molestia tener compañía nos es malo… -

Ya no estás enojada Hitomi… - decía Shun mientras caminaba a su lado

Ya se me paso el enojo… -

Ya me dio sueño… - decía Arisu mientras daba un bostezo

Sé que estas cosas te dan flojera pero haz un esfuerzo… - decía Tsuki

Es verdad… - le contesto un joven a sus espaldas

¡JOE!... –

El mismo quería ver si me podía sentar a tu lado para escuchar el sermón… - pedía el oji gris

Ah…yo…bueno…este…-

Mi amiga dice que si… - tradujo Anzu como toda buena amiga salvándola

Y dime para mí también es un sí… - dijo un peliblanco mientras la tomaba del brazo

Claro Shadow… -

Esto ya se está poniendo algo sentimental… - decía Arisu algo nerviosa

Y dime Sora qué tal te fue con Keith… - preguntaba Sakari

No fue nada agradable me beso a la fuerza… -

¿Y te gusto?... – decía pícara Azusa

CLARO QUE… -

Claro que sí le gusto no todos los días un chico guapo besa a alguien… - presumía un rubio

¡LARGATE!... – grito Sora

No lo creo tu te sentaras conmigo… -

Keith ya te había dicho que no te sobrepasaras con mi hermana… - decía un oji amarillo

Es por la apuesta después la dejare en paz… -

Más te vale… Sakari vámonos –

¿Qué? … -

Tienes que estar a mi lado o ya olvidaste lo que te dije hace un rato… -

Espero que no venga… - decía la peliblanca

AZUSA TIENES QUE ESTAR CON EL MARAVILLOSO BREAK… -

Rayos… -

Yue… - la llamaba Jesse

Si ya se me voy contigo para anotar cosas… -

Se nota que lees las mentes… -

Si, si ya voy… -

Paola no hay inconveniente si me siento a tu lado… - pedía Ren

No hay problema así charlo un rato contigo… -

Y yo me siento con Konan… - decía Ace mientras la tomaba de la cintura y esta se sonrojaba

¡ACE!... ¡suéltame!... –

Es que te ves más hermosa así… -

Se puso tensa

Yo la soltaría Ace, sabes que la última vez que alguien la tomo así termino en un hospital… - decía Sakari

Mejor para mí…así ella será mi enfermera –

* * *

><p>Llegaron al auditorio con un Ace que tenía la mejilla bien roja y un moretón en el brazo, se sentaron para escuchar al director que tenía un importante mensaje que darles (solo hablan porque tiene boca los directores XD)<p>

ALUMNOS LOS REUNIMOS AQUÍ CON UNA FINALIDAD QUE NUESTRA MAESTRA DE BIOLOGÍA NOS HARA EL FAVOR DE INFORMARLES… - el director le pasa el micrófono a la miss de biología

ESCUCHEN CON ATENCIÓN CHICOS… LOS REUNIMOS AQUÍ PORQUE PENSAMOS PONERLES UNA ACTIVIDAD A TODA LA ESCUELA QUE CONTARA EN SU CALIFICACIÓN DE CIENCIAS… -

¿Actividad?... – murmuraban los alumnos

ESTA DINÁMICA SI SE LE PUEDE LLAMAR ASÍ SE VE A LLAMAR **"SOY MAMÁ, SOY PAPÁ"**… - anuncio la miss y todos se pusieron pálidos – VA A CONSISTIR DE ESTA MANERA TODOS BUSCARAN UNA PAREJA DEL SEXO OPUESTO NO IMPORTA QUE SEA DE OTRO SALÓN Y SE LES DARA A CUIDAR A UN BEBE AL CUAL DEBERAN DARLE UN NOMBRE Y DARLE LOS CUIDADOS NECESARIOS SI LO HACEN BIEN APARTE DE QUE CUENTA PARA CALIFICACIÓN EXENTARAN EL EXAMEN FINAL DE LA MATERIA DE CIENCIAS – tomo aire – ¡ASÍ QUE EN ESTE PRECISO MOMENTO BUSQUEN SU PAREJA! CUANDO LA TENGAN VAYAN A LA DIRECCIÓN PARA QUE LES DEN A SU BEBÉ

Todos se empezaron a mover como locos las chicas estaban en shock

Creo que esto no es cuestión de preguntar… - decía Shun mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba a Hitomi de la mano

¿Qué haces?... – decía nerviosa la rubia

Serás mi pareja… -

¡¿QUÉ? Pero yo… - no termino de hablar porque el pelinegro ya se la había llevado

Kokoro… ¿quieres ser mi pareja?... – preguntaba Lync

Sí me encantaría… -

Paola… - decía Ren mientras extendía su mano

Si estaré contigo… - contesto mientras tomaba su mano

Tú estarás conmigo Konan después del golpe que me propinaste… - decía el peli verde

Eso te pasa por propasarte, pero como no hay nadie más no me queda de otra que ser tu pareja… - contesto algo nerviosa y Ace solo se río

Amaya – chan ¿quieres estar con el maravilloso Dan?... – preguntaba

No estaré con un idiota… -

Vamos se mi pareja y te prometo que ya no actuare como un idiota… - en eso alza su mano en señal de promesa

De acuerdo… -

Como nadie me quiere pedir que sea su pareja… - decía Jesse- Yue tú estarás conmigo

Ah…pero yo pensaba –

No pienses serás mi pareja –

Tsuki…. – decía Joe

Está bien me iré contigo

No era eso…quería pedirte dinero… -

¡QUE!... –

Es broma claro que te iba a pedir que fueras mi pareja… -

Shadow ¿quieres estar conmigo?... – pedía Anzu

Shadow nunca le dice que no a una chica… -

Gracias… -

Sora vamos a la dirección… - decía Keith

Yo no estaré contigo… -

No te hagas la orgullosa y vámonos… - en eso la jala

Break iba a hablar

Vamos a la dirección… - dijo Azusa y Break se fue feliz con ella

Sakari vámonos a la dirección antes de que se haga una fila… - decía Anubias

De acuerdo… -

La fila de la dirección era inmensa hasta que todos pasaron y en menos de una hora ya tenían a un bebé de juguete en sus brazos y decidieron ir al patio

¿Cómo llamaron a su hija?... – le preguntaba Paola a Hitomi

Umiko… - contesto la rubia mientras Shun la rodeaba del cuello – ¿Y ustedes?

Yami… - contesto Ren en eso llegaron **Konan con Ace y Kokoro con Lync **y les preguntaron lo mismo

Se llama Len… - contesto Kokoro

Yui… - dijo Ace mientras abrazaba a Konan que estaba más roja que un tomate

**En eso llegaron Break y Azusa… **

Es una niña y se llama Momoka… - decía entusiasmado el oji rojo

**Yue y Jesse**

Un varón y se llama Shakespeare… - decía Jesse

¡ASÍ NO SE LLAMA! Se llama Satoshi… -

**Anzu y Shadow**

Toshiro por el cabello de Shadow… - decía Anzu mientras Shadow agitaba su cabello

**Sora y Keith**

Es un niño y su nombre es… - decía el rubio

Kevin… -

Yo quería decirlo… -

Me adelante… -

**Tsuki y Joe**

Se llama Hikari…-

Yo le escogí el nombre… - dijo Joe

**Amaya y Dan**

Es un chico y le pusimos Leo… - contesto el castaño

No se le ocurrió algo mejor… -

**Anubias y Sakari**

Decidimos llamarlo Daisuke… - decía algo sonrojada

Fue extraño como llegamos a esa conclusión… -

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado<strong>

**Sakari: Esa era la sorpresa que tenía preparada XD la idea llego porque eso hicimos en mi escuela aparte quería que entraran nuestros hijos :D**

**Anubias: Espero que eso nos enseñe a ser responsables **

**Sakari: En especial a ti ¬¬**

**Anubias: ¡SOY RESPONSABLE! Cuido de Daisuke y próximamente cuidare de otro ^^**

**Sakari: *sonrojada***

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san**

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO… Los capitanes ya van a pelear, Naruto se ha vuelto genial, Gilbert va a pelear y YA SALDRA EL SEGUNDO ARCO DE BAKUGAN MECHTANIUM SURGE XD….**


	7. ¿Padres Responsables?

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo de estas historias mías ahora que tenemos que cuidar de un bebé que apostaría que los chicos nos lanzaran el paquete¬¬**

**Anubias: Somos responsables Sakari ya verás que todos seremos buenos padres**

**Sakari: ¿Todos?**

**Anubias: Bueno no todos…Dan no entra **

**Sakari: Tienes razón pero mira seamos honestos la palabra hombre y responsabilidad no queda **

**Anubias: CLARO QUE SI Y TE LO DEMOSTRARE**

**Sakari: De acuerdo**

**GRACIAS A TODOS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

><p>Creo que esta dinámica será muy divertida… - decía muy animada Kokoro<p>

En ese momento todas la vieron con cara de guarda silencio por favor

Vamos a la cafetería Kokoro… - sugirió Lync – ya sabes para pasar tiempo con Len

De acuerdo… - dijo para después irse con el peli rosa

¿Dónde estará Arisu?... – se preguntaba Paola mientras cargaba a Yami

Si quieres cargo a la niña mientras tú la buscas… - dijo Ren

Si muchas gracias… -

No creo que sea necesario ahí viene con un chico muy guapo… - dijo Hitomi viendo al chico y el pelinegro frunció el ceño

Hola chicas… - dijo animada la castaña

¿Con quién vienes?... – preguntaba Konan

El es mi pareja se llama Sasuke y tenemos un niño que se llama Itachi… -

Es un placer… - dijo el pelinegro mientras que Shun y Ace lo veían con cara de odio – Arisu voy a mi salón me llevo al bebé y después lo cuidas tú

Si me parece…adiós –

¡ESTA GUAPÍSIMO!... – decía emocionada la rubia

¡ES MÍO!... –

No seas egoísta y préstanoslo… - pedía Konan mientras Arisu se enojaba

Era broma… - dijo Hitomi

Hitomi vámonos te parece… - pedía Shun ya que le parecía incomodo – para que nos pongamos de acuerdo respecto a Umiko

Opino lo mismo Konan – dijo Ace

Está bien… - dijeron al unísono

* * *

><p><strong>Azusa y Break<strong>

Azusa como nos distribuiremos el tiempo con Momoka – chan… - decía el peliblanco

No sé la verdad… piensa – decía la peliblanca mientras daba la vuelta para darle la espalda pero se tropezó y llevaba el bebé en brazos que cerró los ojos sabía que había caído pero no llego al frío y duro piso.

Creo que debes tener más cuidado con nuestra hija… - decía Break quien estaba en el piso ya que se había tirado para amortiguar el golpe de Azusa y el de Momoka

_*Es muy protector*…_ - pensó y se paró de inmediato – déjame ayudarte

Break se paro con una sonrisa en el rostro

Sabes me di cuenta que ya no será necesario que nos distribuyamos el tiempo con Momoka… - empezó hablar

¿Por qué?... –

Estaré todo el tiempo a su lado para que nos les pase algún accidente como este… -

* * *

><p><strong>Sora y Keith<strong>

Yo estaré con Kevin todo el día no confió en ti… - decía la pelinegra

Soy responsable yo también quiero estar con el niño… -

¿Responsable?... – pregunto incrédula - Eres como se le puede decir… ¡UN MUJERIEGO QUE SOLO ANDA EN FIESTAS! –

No soy como tú piensas ¿sabes?... –

Pues por cómo has actuado conmigo…besándome a la fuerza, molestándome, portando como un pervertido crees que pensaría ¿qué eres un santo?... –

En pocas palabras dices que soy un patán… -

Yo no quise decir eso pero si el saco te queda… -

Sabes cuando una chica pelea con un chico es porque le gusta ¿estabas enterada de eso?... –

Que te diga tus verdades es muy diferente a que me gustes… -

Ya admítelo… te gusto… -

¡NO ME GUSTAS YO ESTOY ENAMORADA DE OTRA PERSONA!... – grito Sora sin medir sus palabras que de inmediato se tapo la boca dejando al rubio algo confundido, pero en ese momento el bebé empezó llorar – No llores Kevin, es todo culpa del retrasado de tu papá

_*Ella está enamorada de otra persona*…_- pensaba el oji azul mientras veía a la pelinegra tratando de calmar al bebé – Sora puedo cargarlo

Lo miro con algo de desconfianza pero al fin y al cabo le había tocado de pareja

Ten… -

* * *

><p><strong>Amaya y Dan<strong>

¡DAN QUE CREES QUE HACES!... – gritaba la peli plateada

¿Qué? Iba a darle un pastelillo a Leo… - dijo inocente

¡NO SE LE DA A UN BEBE UN PASTELILLO SI SERÁS ESTUPIDO!... –

Ya viste Leo como me maltrata tu mamá y eso que le doy para la casa… -

¡TU NO ME DAS NADA Y NUNCA ME DARIAS YA QUE SOLO LO GASTAS EN COMIDA Y EN TUS PERVERSIONES!... –

Yo no soy un pervertido… -

Mejor dejo de discutir contigo solo pierdo mi tiempo…vámonos Leo… tu padre es una mala influencia…-

Sabes que te puedo demandar por negarme a mi hijo… -

Dan ¡CIERRA LA BOCA!...- grito para después irse con Leo

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuki y Joe<strong>

Eres linda Hikari, que mas pude pedir… - decía el oji gris mientras disfrutaba el momento

Veo que no eres como los otros chicos… -

¿Ah? ¿Qué quieres decir?... –

Que si ayudas, eres responsable, y no eres un idiota… -

Bueno gracias por tus palabras me alegro que después de todo seamos buenos amigos e incluso ahora somos papás… -

Si, ahora creo que hay que ver como cuidaremos de Hikari… -

De acuerdo te escucho… -

* * *

><p><strong>Anzu y Shadow<strong>

Etto… Shadow creo que debemos distribuirnos el tiempo con el pequeño Toshiro…-

Nos separaremos… -

Aquí en la escuela podemos cuidarlo juntos pero en la tarde… -

Un día tu y un día yo ¿te parece?... –

Claro… Shadow te puedo preguntar algo… -

¿Dime?...-

¿Por qué me escogiste?... – decía algo ruborizada

Me caes bien, se ve que eres una chica centrada y sin dejar a un lado que eres muy bonita… -

El último comentario la hizo ruborizarse más

* * *

><p><strong>Yue y Jesse<strong>

El chico de cabello claro se encontraba cruzado de brazos con una mirada desafiante a una chica de ojos violeta.

Deja de verme de esa manera de ninguna forma te iba a dejar que le pusieras Shakespeare al niño… -

No sabes valorar el arte… -

Si, Si soy una ignorante ¿y qué? Satoshi le quedaba mejor –

Sabes debí haber escogido a otra para ser la madre de mi hijo… -

¡QUIEN TE MANDA A ESCOGERME, ME PUDE HABER IDO CON OTRA PERSONA, SI TANTO TE MOLESTA VETE!... –

¿Y por qué no me dijiste que no querías estar conmigo?... –

¡POR LA MALDITA APUESTA!... Ahora deja de fastidiar si tanto te molesta mi presencia, la escuela es muy grande y puedes ir a ver a cualquier persona y dejarme tranquila con Satoshi – le puso fin

_*Se ve que tiene carácter*_ Pues ahora cuidare de ustedes… -

Haz lo que se te venga n gana… -

* * *

><p><strong>Konan y Ace<strong>

Konan ¿podría estar con Yui un ratito? Digo quiero cargarla… -

A la oji café se le hizo raro que el peli verde estuviera tranquilo y no hubiera señal de alguna perversión

Está bien… - en eso le entrego a la niña

Se le quedo viendo un rato y vio como la arrullaba con delicadeza

_*Tal vez no sea malo después de todo también tiene su lado amable*…_ -pensaba -Ace ¿por qué me pediste que nos marcháramos cuando vi a Sasuke?... –

¿Ah?... – Ace se puso nervioso al oír eso – Es que estaba cerca de Yui y no me gusto

Pero si tú la tenías en brazos… -

Me dio mala espina, es todo… -

¿Seguro?... –

Porque no habría de estarlo, verás soy muy protector y cuando alguien está cerca de lo que yo ya proclame como mío me hace enojar… -

_*Si Yui estaba con él, dice que Sasuke le da mala espina, que es muy propietario… un segundo ¡YO LE GUSTO!*…_ - ese pensamiento le provoco un escalofrío

* * *

><p><strong>Hitomi y Shun<strong>

¡YA NO LLORES UMIKO, O TU MAMÁ SERA CAPAZ DE MATARME!... – decía Shun ya que Umiko lloraba y el pelinegro estaba al borde del colapso y más aún porque hace unos segundos se había dado la vuelta y el bebé se había caído al piso y él como si nada hasta que empezó a llorar

¡YA REGRESE SHUN!... Ten te traje algo de agua… - decía animada la rubia, pero en eso su sonrisa se desvaneció -¿Qué es eso Shun? – tono serio

Nada… - contesto nervioso

Umiko tiene tierra en la espalda… - señalo

Es que yo me ensucie y agarre a Umiko de inmediato porque quería cargarla… -

Tiene un raspón… -

¡LO SIENTO SE ME CALLO AL PISO CUANDO ME PUSE A PLATICAR CON DAN Y NO ME FIJE HASTA QUE LA ESCUCHE LLORAR!... –

Shun… -

Si… -

¡ERES UN IRRESPONSABLE! Dame a Umiko… - Shun se la dio sin dudarlo – Vamos al salón Umiko se nota que para tu padre es más divertido hablar con el idiota de Dan que pasar tiempo contigo

¡LO SIENTO!... –

* * *

><p><strong>Paola y Ren<strong>

Ten Paola te traje unas galletas ya que has estado cuidando de Yami y dudo que hayas comido algo… -

Gracias Ren es muy lindo de tu parte… -

Se nota que te gusto esta dinámica, estas muy atenta de la niña –

Si se me hace algo divertido… cárgala Ren –

¡NO! No soy bueno cargando niños la última vez –

Vamos Ren no es un ser humano es un muñeco –

De todas formas soy pésimo… -

Yo te enseño… - en eso se acerco a Ren y este se puso nervioso empezó a ponerla en sus brazos y el moreno parecía que le iba a tirar pero Paola lo ayudo hasta que pudo – no que no podías

Al fin pude _*pero bien nervioso que me puso al tener a Paola muy cerca de mí* _-

Ves sabía que podías… - dijo esbozando una sonrisa

* * *

><p><strong>Kokoro y Lync<strong>

Sabes Lync siempre quise tener una familia… -

Yo igual pero soy muy protector en ese aspecto… me acuerdo que soñaba con tener una esposa e hijos –

Yo también, es mi sueño –

Los sueños, muchas personas dicen que son difíciles de alcanzar… -

Pero siempre hay que pelear para llegar a ellos… es una sorpresa que Len no haya llorado –

Eso quiere decir que somos buenos padres… -

Claro que lo somos… -

Y más aún con una linda mamá que lo tiene bien atendido… -

Kokoro se sonrojo

* * *

><p><strong>Sakari y Anubias<strong>

Una pelinegra se encontraba sentada observando a un peliblanco quien llevaba un niño en brazos

_*Este día ha sido muy largo*_ - pensaba mientras daba un gran suspiro

Sakari… -

¿Qué pasa?...-

Nada te noto que estas en otro mundo… -

Es que me quede pensando en algunas cosas… - contesto mientras extendía los brazos dando señal a Anubias para que le diera a Daisuke cosa que hizo

¿En qué cosas?... – volvió a preguntar

Unos asuntos que tengo pendientes y aparte de cómo cuidaremos de Daisuke…-

Es simple vente a mi casa para que cuidemos de él juntos las 24 horas… -

Deja de bromear… te decía –

No estoy bromeando Sakari te lo estoy diciendo enserio…-

_*Que me vaya a su casa a vivir hasta que termine el proyecto ¡ESTA LOCO!*…_ -

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado<strong>

**Por cierto en el capítulo siguiente se nos unirá otra autora :D**

**Anubias: Sabes yo creí que Dan sería el único irresponsable, pero al parecer Shun se le unió**

**Sakari: Si la cadena de idiotas**

**Shun: Párale a los insultos ¬¬**

**Sakari: No ^^**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO… POR DIOS JACK BEZARIUS ERES UN…..**


	8. Accidentes

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí otra vez yo con otro capítulo de esta loca historia mía ya que estas locas ideas mías llegan como flash XD**

**Shun: Que novedad pero ya me acostumbre ¬¬**

**Sakari: Cállate Shun que ando de buenas…**

**Anubias: ¿Y eso? ¿Por qué estas de buenas?**

**Sakari: Porque al fin salió el capítulo de Naruto y estuvo genial**

**Anubias: Ahhh…*pensé que era porque te gusto un nuevo personaje de algún anime* me alegra ^^**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO ^^**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

><p>Una pelinegra se encontraba sentada observando a un peliblanco quien llevaba un niño en brazos<p>

_*Este día ha sido muy largo*_ - pensaba mientras daba un gran suspiro

Sakari… -

¿Qué pasa?...-

Nada te noto que estas en otro mundo… -

Es que me quede pensando en algunas cosas… - contesto mientras extendía los brazos dando señal a Anubias para que le diera a Daisuke cosa que hizo

¿En qué cosas?... – volvió a preguntar

Unos asuntos que tengo pendientes y aparte de cómo cuidaremos de Daisuke…-

Es simple vente a mi casa para que cuidemos de él juntos las 24 horas… -

Deja de bromear… te decía –

No estoy bromeando Sakari te lo estoy diciendo enserio…-

_*Que me vaya a su casa a vivir hasta que termine el proyecto ¡ESTA LOCO!*…_ -

Entonces vas a mi casa lleva tus cosas… - dijo el peliblanco mientras se acercaba le daba un beso al bebé y se iba

_*Sigue soñando*_ será mejor ir a clase… -

* * *

><p>Break ya deja de seguirme se cuidarme sola y a Momoka también… - decía lo más serena posible<p>

Hace rato te tropezaste no quiero que corras ningún riesgo… - le dijo B reak mientras bajaban las escaleras

¡ESTARE BIEN! – grito mientras se daba la vuelta pero no se fijo bien que perdió el equilibrio

¡AZUSA!... –

Entonces así como cargo a Yami está bien… - decía Ren

Si ves que si podías… - decía Paola mientras iba con el peliblanco pero en eso vieron como una peliblanca estaba a punto de caerse de las escaleras - ¡AZUSA!

En eso solo se escucho una fuerte caída que sonó por toda la escuela

* * *

><p>Que fue eso… - dijo Hitomi quien escucho que gritaban Azusa<p>

No lo sé… - dijo Konan quien estaba charlando un rato con la rubia

Escuche que provino del edificio de Preparatoria… - hablo Ace quien iba al lado de la pelirroja

Vamos a ver qué ocurrió… - en eso los tres corrieron

Sakari estaba en la cafetería con Amaya, Tsuki y Anzu cuando escucharon un grito

Chicas gritaron Azusa… - dijo Amaya preocupada

Es verdad… vamos a ver – dijo Anzu

Cada quien agarre a su hijo y vamos a ver… - propuso Tsuki

Pues vamos de inmediato… - hablo Sakari

* * *

><p>Una peliblanca se encontraba con los ojos cerrados con mucha fuerza estaba temblando y decidió abrir sus ojos lentamente, se encontraba en la enfermería.<p>

¿Qué paso?... –decía algo cansada

Te caíste de las escaleras… - dijo Paola quien estaba sentada a su lado

¿Qué?... –

Bueno tu y Momoka salieron ilesas… - comento Sora quien apenas entraba a la enfermería pero escucho lo que dijo

¿Momoka y yo?... –

Si no hubiera sido por Break creo que ya estarías fracturada… - añadió Yue mientras le ofrecía un vaso con agua

¿Break? ¿Qué tiene él?... –

Se nota que el desmayo te afecto verdad… - comento Konan

¿Me desmaye?... –

Ok ya me harte de estas preguntas… - comento Arisa

Mejor yo le explico o vas a regañarla… - se le adelanto Paola

De acuerdo… -

Verás ibas discutiendo con Break pero diste un paso en falso y perdiste el equilibrio, pero Break te logro agarrar de la mano y te jalo aunque al momento de hacer eso el te atrapo y el termino en el piso y tu arriba de él pero por el susto te desmayaste… -

Pobre de Break termino con el brazo fracturado y unos raspones… - dijo Sakari

Fue un milagro que no se matara y fue por salvarte… - comento Tsuki

No es romántico se nota que te quiere mucho… - ahora fue Anzu

Ve a agradecerle… - le propuso Amaya

Pero creo que deberías hacerlo dentro de una hora porque Break todavía no despierta… - dijo Hitomi

_*Me salvo la vida*_ Tienen razón chicas… -

Sabes es raro que un chico se sacrifique así por alguien… - dijo Kokoro

Es un chico raro… - dijo Sora

* * *

><p>Vaya Break esta en mal estado que desastre… - dijo Keith mientras se acercaba al peliblanco que ya estaba despierto y le daba un golpe en su brazo fracturado<p>

¡IMBÉCIL!... –

Que gracioso es esto… - decía Dan mientras se echaba a reír

Cierra el pico Kuso… -

Vamos, tranquilo al fin y al cabo es por tu culpa que estas así…- comento Shun

Shun, Break esta así debido a que salvo a su linda princesa… - dijo Ren

¿Cómo está Azusa?... –pregunto el peliblanco

Ella se desmayo, pero está bien… - le contesto Anubias

Me alegro… - en eso dio un gran suspiro y se recostó nuevamente

Break te puedo preguntar algo… - dijo Joe

¿Qué es?... –

¿Por qué salvaste a Azusa?... –

¿Ah? ¿No sé? Tal vez porque no quería que se lastimara… -

Ya viejo deja de bromear di la verdad… - dijo Shadow

¿Qué verdad?... –

Que sientes algo llamado "amor" por esa chica peliblanca… - dijo Jesse

_*¿Amor?*…_ - se quedo pensando

Ya vámonos a clase que este no te va a contestar… - dijo Ace y los demás lo siguieron

Recupérate pelo teñido… - dijo Anubias mientras cerraba la puerta

* * *

><p>Anubias iba caminando rumbo a su salón junto a Keith y Jesse iban a paso lento ya que tenían justificante.<p>

Keith… - lo llamo el peliblanco

¿Qué pasa?... –

¿Te gusta mi hermana?... –

¿Por qué me preguntas eso?... –

Curiosidad… -

Pues… tu hermana es linda y tiene carácter… -

Te pregunte algo no me salgas con otra cosa… -

_*Si le digo que si me matara*_ No me gusta por… -

Perfecto te puedes llevar a Sora a vivir contigo por unos días…. –

Keith se paró en seco

¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué me lleve a vivir a Sora a mi casa?... –

Si, recuerda que me debes una… nos volamos la última clase y te voy a dejar sus cosas a tu casa… -

Sabes que ella se negara… -

No me interesa… -

No es por meterme en su discusión pero no creo que sea apropiado que una dama se vaya a vivir con un pervertido como Keith Clay… -

Sabía que eras un buen amigo Jesse… - dijo en un tono sarcástico el rubio

Dijo que no le gusta mi hermana para mí eso basta aparte Sora golpea a cualquiera que quiera sobrepasarse con ella… -

* * *

><p>Una peli blanca se encontraba recargaba en una puerta tenía la mirada perdida y solo suspiraba<p>

Azusa si vas a entrar hazlo ya… - dijo una voz al otro lado de la puerta provocando que la oji verde se levantara de golpe

Ahora abría lentamente la puerta

¿Break?... –

Le atine eras tu, también pensé que era Keith para fastidiarme… -

¿Estás bien?... –

Si con un brazo fracturado y unos raspones, pero bien…. –

Siempre eres sarcástico… -

Lamentablemente si… -

Hmp… gracias –

¿Ah?... –

Gracias por salvarme… -

No tienes porque agradecer Azusa… me alegra que estés ilesa – dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y esta se sonrojaba

* * *

><p>Las clases habían terminado y ahora todas estaban saliendo para ir a sus casas con sus hijos en brazos<p>

Que día… - dijo Sora dando un suspiro

Si tienes razón Sora… - la apoyo Konan

Amaya esa chicas que esta allá se me hace familiar… - decía Tsuki

¿Cuál chica?... – dijo Ama ya hasta que Tsuki la ubico - ¡ES MIZUKI – SAN!

Mizuki había dicho que vendría la semana que viene… - dijo Anzu

Se nos adelanto… - dijo Hitomi

Vamos a saludarla… - dijo Kokoro y corrieron a verla

¡MIZUKI!... – gritaba Sakari para llamar su atención hasta que ella volteo

¡SAKARI! ¡HOLA!... – grito Mizuki

**Mizuki es una chica alta, delgada, de cabello largo, ojos azul real.**

¿Por qué no nos buscaste?... – pregunto Paola

Lo siento es que me fui directo a mi salón porque llegue tarde y después de eso de buscar parejas y como no conocía a nadie tuve que buscar y logre encontrar y ya solo estuve con la mente en eso… -

¿Con quién estas?... – pregunto Anzu

Con un chico llamado Ikuto… -

Vaya apenas llegas y te ligas a uno de los más codiciados de la escuela… - decía entre risas Arisa

Igual tu Arisa, te quedaste con ese chico sexy llamado Sasuke… - comento Konan

Déjalo es mío… -

Vale perdón… -

Chicas no es porque no quiera seguir con la charla pero me debo ir de inmediato tengo que ir a mi casa hacer limpieza… nos vemos…adiós Mizuki – dijo Sakari apurada

Adiós… - le contesto

Se nota que traía prisa… - dijo Hitomi

Siempre esta así… - dijo Azusa quien ya venía de la enfermería tranquila

Azusa ya estás bien… -

Si… Mizuki ya llegaste que alegría- dijo algo sonrojada

Si gracias… ¿Tu te traes algo? ¿Verdad?... – dijo Mizuki

Claro…que…no – dijo casi tartamudeando la peliblanca

Chicas Azusa nos está ocultando algo… - decía Paola

Y debemos sacarle la verdad… - añadió Yue – rodéenla

* * *

><p>Cierta pelinegra estaba llegando a su casa iba algo cansada pero se tiro al sofá<p>

Al fin llegamos Daisuke, te dejare un ratito aquí en el mueble mientras me voy a cambiar… - dijo mientras se subía a su cuarto

Ya llego… - se escucho una voz que provenía de la cocina y fue en dirección al sofá donde estaba Daisuke

Pasaron unos minutos y Sakari rápido se cambio

Bien es hora que empiece mis tareas… - decía con un tono de flojera, pero al bajar vio que alguien estaba sentado en el sofá se acerco más y vio a un peliblanco - ¿Quién eres?

Vaya ya bajaste que rápido… - le contesto ¿Anubias?

¿Qué haces aquí?... –

Vine por ti te dije que te ibas a ir a vivir conmigo unos días… -

_*No bromeaba*_ Anubias yo no…-

No importa lo que digas ya lleve tus cosas a mi casa por Sora no te preocupes ella se fue con Keith aunque aún no lo sabe… nos apuramos –

¡YO NO ME IRE!... –

Sabía que dirías eso por eso tome precauciones… -

¡QUÉ!... – en eso se desmayo

Perdón por noquearte pero no me dejaste opción… - dijo mientras cargaba a la pelinegra

* * *

><p>Mi hermano te pidió que me llevaras a mi casa… - decía iracunda Sora<p>

Si me dijo que te llevara, me dijo que le urgía que llegaras temprano a la casa – dijo Keith mientras abría la puerta de su carro

De acuerdo… chicas me voy –

Adiós Sora… - contestaron mientras la oji azul se subía al carro

Al subirse el rubio arranco el carro y salió en marcha

Tienes que dar vuelta en la segunda calle… - le dijo, pero él se la paso - ¡ERA EN LA SEGUNDA CALLE!

Si lo sé… -

¡A DONDE ME LLEVAS NO CREO QUE ANUBIAS TE PIDIERA ESO!... –

Si me lo pidió pero no precisamente a tu casa… -

Si no es a mi casa a donde… -

A la mía –

¡¿QUÉ?... –

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado bueno ya vieron a la nueva autora que se nos unió la desgracia de Azusa… ¿por qué estaba sonrojada?<strong>

**Anubias: Tal vez por… **

**Sakari: No hables Anubias es sorpresa**

**Anubias: Vale**

**Sakari: Sora se irá a vivir con Keith**

**Anubias: Y tú conmigo**

**Sakari: ¬¬**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO… ¡SI TOSHIRO VENCIO A YUKIO! ¡YA ME APRENDI EL OPENING 14 DE BLEACH! XD…..**


	9. ¿Nacio el amor?

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí me reporto con otro capítulo de este loco fic mío ya que nuevas ideas se me vinieron a la cabeza aparte de que tendremos nuevas autoras y autores que entraran al fic XD**

**Anubias: Mucha gente -**

**Shun: Si es mucha -**

**Sakari: De Anubias lo creo pero de ti Shun ya es típico de por si eres un antisocial**

**Shun: ¡OYE! ¬¬**

**Sakari: Muy bien en este capítulo entraran algunos de los nuevos autores y en el próximo los demás ya que busque la manera perfecta para que tengan una buena entrada ^^**

**Anubias: Así que los que entran en este capítulo son…**

**Sakari: Es sorpresa**

**Anubias: Lo siento ^^"**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

><p>Mi hermano te pidió que me llevaras a mi casa… - decía iracunda Sora<p>

Si me dijo que te llevara, me dijo que le urgía que llegaras temprano a la casa – dijo Keith mientras abría la puerta de su carro

De acuerdo… chicas me voy –

Adiós Sora… - contestaron mientras la oji azul se subía al carro

Al subirse el rubio arranco el carro y salió en marcha

Tienes que dar vuelta en la segunda calle… - le dijo, pero él se la paso - ¡ERA EN LA SEGUNDA CALLE!

Si lo sé… -

¡A DONDE ME LLEVAS NO CREO QUE ANUBIAS TE PIDIERA ESO!... –

Si me lo pidió pero no precisamente a tu casa… -

Si no es a mi casa a donde… -

A la mía –

¡¿QUÉ?... ¡BAJAME EN ESTE PRECISO MOMENTO! – fue lo último que dijo ya que el rubio le arrojo un gas para que se durmiera

Lo siento Sora, pero tenía que hacerlo… -

* * *

><p>¡BREAK TE BESO!... – gritaron todas las chicas al escuchar eso<p>

Vamos si quieren díganlo por el altavoz del director… - dijo iracunda Azusa quien seguía sonrojada

¿Pero cómo paso?... – se preguntaba Paola

Vamos da detalles… - decía emocionada Anzu

Es que…bueno yo entre y le agradecí… después me acerque me tomo la mano y… -

¡Y QUE MÁS!... – grito Konan quien ya no podía aguantarse las ganas de saber

Me tomo de la mano y… y… -

¡YA POR FAVOR DEJA DE MATARNOS DEL SUSPENSO!... – ahora fueron todas

Y le pregunte que… ¿qué podía hacer por él?... –

Y dime que te pidió… - ahora fue Tsuki

Que lo besara… - dijo extremadamente roja

¡KYAAAAAAAAA!... – dieron un gran grito

¡AZUSA! ¡BREAK ES TU PRIMER BESO!...- grito Amaya y la peliblanca asintió

Un segundo… - dijo Konan – Azusa ¿le pegaste a Break cuando te beso?

No… -

Esto está más que claro… - hablo Arisa

¿Qué está claro?... –

Que te enamoraste de Break mi querida Azusa… - dijo Mizuki

¡YO NO PUEDO ESTAR ENAMORADA DE ÉL!... –

No le pegaste, lo besaste sin oponerte, siempre te peleas con él está más claro que el agua… - dijo Kokoro

Que emocionante Azusa – chan al fin te enamoraste… - dijo Yue

¡AZUSA ESTA ENAMORADA!... – gritaron todas

* * *

><p>Break seguía en la enfermería ya que le habían dicho que permaneciera una hora más después de la salida, estaba relajado con una gran sonrisa hasta que la puerta del cuarto donde estaba se abrió<p>

Hola hermanito se nota que te diste un golpe muy leve… - decía una voz sarcástica

Lightning…. – hablo el peliblanco

Ya ni siquiera reconoces a tu hermana que va… -

**Lightning una chica alta, delgada, de cabello blanco largo y lacio hasta la cintura de ojos azules**

Sabes nunca creí que te vería postrado en una cama por salvar a una chica… -

Tu no cambias hermanita, si pero valió la pena salvarla –

Vámonos a la casa… -

Todavía tengo que estar aquí una hora después de que terminen las clases… -

Break… ¡LAS CLASES TERMINARON HACE HORA Y MEDIA!... –

Lo siento, por cierto a que se debió que quisieras entrar tan pronto a esta escuela creí que querías entrar a la preparatoria de Yakusa del Norte… -

Cambie de opinión…

¿Y por qué no me avisaste?... –

Se me olvido… -

Break suspiro

* * *

><p>¡YA DEJEN DE ATORMENTARME CON ESO!... – grito Azusa quien estaba enojándose<p>

De acuerdo dejamos de molestarte… - dijo Paola

Chicas me debo retirar, tengo mucha tarea por hacer… - dijo Anzu

Adiós Anzu – chan – le dijeron todas mientras la castaña se iba

Por cierto que hacemos en el parque… - dijo Kokoro

No sé Amaya nos trajo aquí… - dijo Hitomi

¿Para qué nos trajiste aquí?... – pregunto Konan

Porque Rosaline dijo que la viéramos aquí… -

¡ROSALINE ESTA AQUÍ!... – gritaron todas

Si pero bájenle el volumen, ayer me hablo y dijo que entraría a nuestra preparatoria hoy pero que ya no pudo y que la viéramos saliendo de la escuela aquí en el parque…- informo Amaya

¡Y AHÍ VIENE!... – ahora fue Tsuki

¡CHICAS LAS EXTRAÑE MUCHO!... –

**Rosaline una chica alta, delgada, de cabello castaño a la altura de los hombros, de ojos color violeta**

Nosotras también… - dijo Arisa

Mizuki también entraste… - dijo Rosaline

Si apenas entre hoy… -

Rosaline ¿por qué no nos comentaste algo?... – pregunto Yue

Quería que fuera sorpresa… -

Perote dilataste algo me dijiste que a las 4 y son las 5… -

Perdón es que me tropecé con un chico y llegue tarde… -

¿Un chico?... – pregunto Paola

Si era un chico de cabello blanco, alto, moreno de ojos rojos que estaba muy guapo… -

Todas se quedaron sin habla

¿Qué pasa?... –

¿Cómo se llama?... – pregunto Arisa

Se llama Shadow que tiene… -

Es que Anzu está… - empezaba a contarle Hitomi

* * *

><p>Anzu estaba caminando muy tranquila iba serena nada apurada, pero eso no le sirvió para no tropezar<p>

Ten cuidado te pudiste haber dado un buen golpe sabes… - se escucho una voz masculina mientras soltaba a Anzu de la cintura

_*¿Quién es?*…-_ pensó mientras se sonrojaba

Mi nombre es Masquerade el tuyo…-

Anzu…gracias por ayudarme –

De nada fue un placer…adiós Anzu - en eso el chico siguió su camino

_*Que chico más atractivo*… -_

* * *

><p>Una chica pelinegra estaba recostada en un sofá poco a poco abría sus ojos, pero al hacerlo no le gusto lo que vio<p>

¡QUE RAYOS HAGO AQUÍ!... –

Pues vamos a cuidar de Daisuke… - dijo un peliblanco mientras comía cereal – una pregunta ¿sabes cocinar? Sora siempre cocina y solo he estado comiendo cereal

Sakari lo miro enojada

¡QUIERO IR A MI CASA AHORA MISMO!... – se paro fue a la puerta pero no abría

Le puse seguro…vamos cocina algo me muero de hambre… -

¡No!... -

La apuesta sigue así que se linda y haz algo de comer por favor… -

Tsk… -

* * *

><p>¡KEITH DEJAME IR DE UNA BUENA VEZ!... – gritaba mientras pataleaba Sora<p>

No te piensos dejar ir Anubias me matara… - decía Keith mientras agarraba a la pelinegra

¡¿CÓMO QUE TE MATARA?... –

Anubias me pidió que te trajera a mi casa por una semana ya que va llevar a Sakari a vivir con él… -

¡MI HERMANO ES UN PERVERTIDO DEBO SACAR A SAKARI DE AHÍ!... –

Ya deja de quejarte no te puedo dejar salir… y mira el lado bueno cuidaremos mejor de Kevin -

* * *

><p>Konan se encontraba en su casa recostada quería un momento en paz ya que hace poco había calmado a Yui, pero hablaron por teléfono<p>

_Hola… - contesto_

_Hola mi querida esposa… - se escucho la voz al otro lado de la línea_

_¡CALLATE ACE NO SOY TU ESPOSA Y NUNCA LO SERE!... –_

_Relájate se que te mueres por ser la madre de mis hijos en un futuro… -_

_No creo que mañana vivas… -_

_Bueno ya dejo de pelear dime como esta Yui… -_

_Está bien se acaba de calmar… -_

_Eso es vez eres la madre perfecta me acabo de dar cuenta que hice buena elección de esposa… -_

_¡PARALE GRIT!... –_

* * *

><p><em>Si con un brazo fracturado y unos raspones, pero bien…. –<em>

_Siempre eres sarcástico… -_

_Lamentablemente si… -_

_Hmp… gracias –_

_¿Ah?... –_

_Gracias por salvarme… -_

_No tienes porque agradecer Azusa… me alegra que estés ilesa – dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y esta se sonrojaba _

_Dime qué puedo hacer para agradecerte… -_

_Mmmmmm… - se puso a pensar _

_Le dijo que se acercara y esta al hacer eso solo sintió como unos labios se posaban en los suyos, se quería despegar y lanzarle una bofetada, pero no pudo al contrario le correspondió el beso y se dejo llevar lo siguió besando hasta que se le acabo el aliento_

_Con eso saldas tu cuenta… - le contesto y esta lo único que hizo fue salir corriendo._

¡AH!... – decía exaltada Azusa quien estaba durmiendo pero al recordar eso se despertó de inmediato que lo único que hizo fue abrazar a Momoka – ¿será verdad? ¿Me enamore de Break?

* * *

><p>Sakari estaba en la sala le había cumplido el capricho ahora estaba sentada algo molesta hasta que sonó su celular<p>

Diga… ¡HOLA COMO ESTAS! ¡TE EXTRAÑO DEMASIADO!... ¿vas a venir? ¡SI TE EXTRAÑO POR FAVOR YA VEN!... –

Anubias se asomo y vio como la pelinegra estaba alegre pero no le gustaban las palabras que usaba

¡YO TE QUIERO MÁS! Cuando vengas te demostrare que yo te quiero más… -

_*¿Con quién hablara?*…_ - se empezó a cuestionar el peliblanco

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo uff escribí mucho lo hubiera hecho más largo pero estaba estudiando para Ética y Taller de hábitos de estudio gomene<strong>

**Anubias: Entraron Rosaline y Lightning**

**Sakari: Si y todavía faltan**

**Anubias: ¿?**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO… YA QUIERO QUE SALGA EL CAPÍTULO DE PANDORA HEARTS XD…**


	10. Llegadas inesperadas

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí otra vez molestándolos con otro capítulo de este loco fic mío que bueno hoy aparecen más autores y autoras que ya perdí la cuenta porque muchos me piden entrarle y bueno Etto… me gaste mucho mi cabecita para poder ver en qué parte quedaba mejor su entrada -_- y creo que ya se quemaron mis neuronas….**

**Anubias: ¡Hey, Hey! Tienes que recuperarte no puedes dejar que eso le pase a tus neuronas no te des por vencida**

**Sakari: Gracias por tus alentadoras palabras Anu – kun**

**Anubias: ^^**

**Shun: mejor me reservo el comentario o me mataran -.-**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

><p>Sakari estaba en la sala le había cumplido el capricho ahora estaba sentada algo molesta hasta que sonó su celular<p>

Diga… ¡HOLA COMO ESTAS! ¡TE EXTRAÑO DEMASIADO!... ¿vas a venir? ¡SI TE EXTRAÑO POR FAVOR YA VEN!... –

Anubias se asomo y vio como la pelinegra estaba alegre pero no le gustaban las palabras que usaba

¡YO TE QUIERO MÁS! Cuando vengas te demostrare que yo te quiero más… -

_*¿Con quién hablara?*…_ - se empezó a cuestionar el peliblanco

Si lo sé lleva mucho tiempo que no estamos juntos, han pasado tantas cosas…llegas en dos días… ¡ESPERARE ANSIOSA TU LLEGADA! ¡HASTA LUEGO!... – colgó

* * *

><p>Las chicas seguían su charla en el parque bueno algunas ya que Konan se había ido hace un rato debido a que tenía que hacer tarea.<p>

No sabía que Anzu – chan estaba con ese chico… - decía algo apenada Rosaline

Mejor olvidemos esas cosa… - habló Kokoro algo nerviosa

Si es verdad ¿por cierto? ¿Dónde estás viviendo Rosaline?... – pregunto Paola

Con Nemesis y Hikari… - sonrió

Todas las chicas estaban tomando una soda y la escupieron de inmediato

¡NEMESIS Y HIKARI TAMBIEN ESTAN AQUÍ!... – gritaron todas

Si entraron en vuestra misma escuela mañana ellas y yo iremos es que yo no pude ir porque Nemesis enfermo y a Hikari y yo no nos quedo de otra que cuidar de ella… -

¿Ah? Esto es raro saben… - decía Mizuki

¿Por qué es raro Mizuki?... – pregunto Arisa

Porque eso quiere decir que estamos todas juntas y dominaremos la escuela los chicos estarán bajo nuestro dominio… - decía orgullosa

Sabes algo dudo que podamos hacer algo así… - comento Tsuki

Si con esfuerzo podemos controlar nuestro sonrojo con esos chicos tu crees que podamos dominarlos… - comento Yue

Yo creo que si podemos… - habló Amaya

Es cuestión de ponerles mano firme… - añadió Arisa

Yo no creo poder hacer eso no va con mi estilo… - dijo Kokoro y Paola asintió

¡BIEN DICHO AMAYA, ARISA! ¡CREO QUE SE NOS PODRÍAN UNIR SORA Y SAKARI!... – comentaba Mizuki – dudo que quiera Azusa ya que Break logro conquistarla

Yo me uno – alzo la mano Yue

¡YUE SE UNE!... –

Y yo… - se escucharon dos voces

¡NEMESIS, HIKARI!... – gritaron para después ir a abrazarlas, pero Rosaline las paro

¡NEMESIS ESTAS ENFERMA QUE HACES AQUÍ!... Bueno tu si podías venir Hikari –

Estaba aburrida ahí tendida en la cama como una inútil… - se excuso Nemesis

**Némesis es una chica alta, delgada, de cabello castaño, ojos verdes, tez blanca**

Nunca cambia… - dijo Hitomi

Hola chicas tiempo sin vernos… - saludo Hikari

**Hikari una chica alta, delgada, cabello negro largo y lacio atado en una coleta, ojos ámbar, tez blanca**

Muy bien ya que estamos todas vayamos a mi casa a celebrar… - hablo la rubia y todas asintieron

* * *

><p>¡AUCH!... – gritaba de dolor cierto joven peliblanco - ¡ERES CRUEL LIGHTNING!<p>

Me dijiste tonta así que para cobrármela te pego en tu brazo… -

Verdad, conmigo si te desquitas, pero si fuera Gil… -

¡CÁLLATE!... –

¡Oh! Así que era verdad a ti te gusta, pero lastima el no va en nuestra escuela más bien ni en este distrito… - contesto Break como si nada

¡CLARO QUE SÍ VA LLEGAR MUY PRONTO EL ME LO DIJO!... – le grito

Así que por eso te quedaste para ligártelo… -

¡NO, NO, NO ENTRE PORQUE QUIERO VER A SAKARI!... –

¿Sakari? ¿Ese nombre me suena?... –

Ella fue mi compañera cuando estábamos en la escuela Seika y hace poco me dijo que estaba en tu escuela… -

¿Es una chica pelinegra de ojos turquesa?... –

Si ¿por?... –

Se nota que el mundo es muy pequeño… - dijo iracundo el peliblanco

¿A qué se debe que digas eso?... –

Porque si estoy en lo correcto yo conozco a una Sakari de esas mismas características ya que Anubias un amigo la quiere conquistar… -

¿Qué? Mañana que vayamos a la escuela me dirás a quien te refieres… e incluso dudo que a ella se la logre ligar… -

¿Segura? De acuerdo mañana te la presento…-

* * *

><p>Sora se encontraba sentada en la sala con los brazos cruzados mientras veía televisión con cierto rubio que por el momento no hacía nada pervertido creía que vería películas XXX o algo por el estilo, pero no estaba viendo "La ley y el orden: Unidad de Víctimas Especiales". Cosa que era aceptable para ella ya que le agradaba esa serie.<p>

¿Tienes hambre Sora?... – pregunto de la nada el rubio

Algo… - le contesto

Ordenare pizza no hay nada en el refri… -

Como sea, lleva tiempo que no como pizza… -

Keith se dirigía al teléfono, Sora se quedo sentada pero en eso llamaron a la puerta, y ahora cambio de dirección el rubio. Abrió la puerta…

¡BAT AMIGO QUE SORPRESA!... – en eso le dio la mano - ¿cuánto tiempo llevas por aquí?

No mucho apenas acabo de llegar creo que soy tu nuevo vecino Keith… - saludo el joven

**Bat un joven alto, delgado, ****cabello castaño oscuro hasta el cuello, ojos verdes claros, piel blanca.**

¡ENSERIO! ¡ESTUPENDO!... –

Si, ¿ah? ¿Y esa linda jovencita?... – se asomo por la puerta

Es una visita se hospedara en mi casa unos días… pasa –

¿Cómo te llamas?... – pregunto

Sora… - contesto en corto

Si el pervertido que tengo a mi lado te hace algo solo grita vivo al lado y vendré a ayudarte… - se ofreció

Dudo que le seas de ayuda… - dijo Keith

¿Por qué dices eso?... –

Pues es la hermana de Anubias y se sabe defender a la perfección –

¡ES SU HERMANA!... –

_*Que tonto los chicos siempre se sorprenden al escuchar el nombre de mi hermano*… _- pensó

* * *

><p>¡AZUSA!... – se escucho un fuerte grito<p>

¡¿QUIÉN ESTA AHÍ?... – pego el grito la oji verde y vio que era ¿Anzu? - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Es que quería contarte que acabo de conocer a un chico sumamente guapo y no podía aguantarme las ganas de contárselo a alguien y como tú casa es la más cerca… -

Anzu… ¡VENISTE A MI CASA SOLO PARA DECIRME ESO CUANDO AL FIN HABÍA CONCILIADO EL SUEÑO! –

¿Por qué me gritas Azusa?... – decía mientras iba a soltar el llano

Lo siento, pero me parece inapropiado que solo vengas a contarme eso y aparte no que te gustaba Shadow y aparte ¿dónde está tu hijo?... –

Se lo quedo Shadow y a mí no me gusta el es atractivo si no lo niego, pero no es mi tipo… -

¿Nunca voy a entenderte a la perfección?... –

Soy única… - dijo alegre cosa que provoco que Azusa se confundiera más de lo que ya estaba

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente en la escuela<p>

No puedo creer que tenga que venir contigo… - decía algo sonrojada Sakari

Vamos ve el lado bueno ayer Daisuke no lloro ya que estaba con los dos… - contesto Anubias

Hmp… _*pobre Sora la compadezco por tener un hermano así*_ - pensó

Sakari… ¿con quién hablabas ayer por teléfono?... – pregunto algo apenado y la pelinegra de pronto se puso completamente roja cosa que detecto el peliblanco

Etto…él es mi… - tartamudeaba pero no logro terminar de hablar ya que alguien tiro a la pelinegra

¡SAKARI!... – grito con fuerzas una chica peli blanca

¿Lightning?... – pregunto

Claro que sí ¿quién creías que era?... –

¡LIGHTNING! ¡ME ALEGRA QUE ESTES AQUÍ!... – la abrazo y se pusieron de pie – ¿por qué no me avisaste que entrabas hoy?

Quería que fuera sorpresa aparte mi hermano me dijo que conocía a una Sakari… - en eso señala a Break

Buenas Sakari… -saludo

No sabía que tú eras el hermano de Lightning… - dijo Sakari

No me gusta hablar de mi familia, te encargo a mi hermana debo buscar a tu amiga Azusa… - en eso se va y de paso Anubias con él.

Vamos a entrar para presentarte a unas amigas… -

Claro… -

* * *

><p>Por otro lado en la entrada trasera de Bakugan High School entraban 4 jóvenes uno de cabello negro, tres rubios que las chicas al verlos se desmayaban<p>

Vaya apenas me ven las chicas y ya me adoran… - decía uno de los rubios

Cierra el pico Joey… - le contesto el pelinegro

Sabes ya necesitas una novia... Gilbert – contesto otro llamado Deidara

Mira quien lo dice el que no puede tener una relación estable en un día… - se empezó a burlar Masquerade

No debía abrir mi boca… - agacho la cabeza Deidara

Si no debiste ustedes vayan a buscar nuestro salón yo debo buscar a alguien… - dijo el pelinegro mientras se alejaba

Te envió un mensaje cuando lo encontremos… - le grito Joey y el pelinegro solo le alzo la mano

* * *

><p>No puedo creer que Amaya se haya llevado a mi hijo… - decía cierto castaño en tono triste<p>

Hasta crees que te iba a dejar a Leo… - le contesto Shun – si eres un irresponsable

Mira quién habla el que tiro a su hija…. – se empezó a burlar Ace

Pero a ti Konan no tejo a Yui… - le contesto el pelinegro

No pero mínimo estuve al pendiente hablándole cada 2 horas y media… -

Eso está mejor apostaría que a ustedes no se les cruzo esa idea por la cabeza… - añadió Joe y el moreno solo desvió la mirada

Oigan miren parece que las chicas andan armando un gran escándalo en la entrada del salón de Keith… - decía Ren ya que eso le extraño

No creo que sea por Anubias, Break, Keith o Jesse… - habló Shadow mientras cruzaba los brazos

Les parece si vamos a averiguar el ¿por qué?... – sugirió Lync

No es mala idea… -

Claro que no es mala idea… -

Pues vamos… - dijo la última palabra Shun y se dirigieron a dicho salón, pero se retractaron ya que empezo a venir mas gente y ya no les agrado

* * *

><p>Estas chicas no me dejan pasar… - decía Keith mientras empujaba a las chicas de ahí<p>

Disculpen bellas damas pero nos dejarían pasar mi compañero Break esta lastimado… - en eso Jesse señala a Break quien alza su mano brazo (el que no está fracturado)

Las chicas al ver eso los dejan pasar

Gracias Jesse te debemos una… - le contesto Anubias mientras ponía la mochila de Break en su asiento - ¿por qué armaban tanto escándalo?

Creo que ya sé porque… - dijo Keith mientras señalaba a unos chicos

¿Son de nuevo ingreso verdad?... – pregunto Break

Sí y creo que ya lo debe saber toda la escuela… mi nombre es Joey –

Masquerade… -

Y Deidara… -

¡DEJENME PASAR!... – se escucho el grito de un chico que logro entrar y cerrar la puerta de inmediato – creí que nunca llegaría…

Bat te estuvimos esperado como 10 minutos allá afuera y no llegabas… - lo regaño Keith

Perdóname Keith pero me costó levantarme de la cama… -

Hola Anubias, Break, Jesse –

Hola…. – le contestaron

* * *

><p>Hikari, Rosaline, Nemesis… - decía Sakari sorprendida<p>

Creo que ya estamos todas Sakari…. – decía Konan quien estaba al lado de la pelinegra

¿Quién te acompaña Sakari?... – pregunto Azusa

Es una compañera que estaba conmigo en el Instituto Seika se llama Lightning es la hermana de Break… -

Azusa se quedo sin habla

Se nota que el destino es muy cruel con Azusa… - decía entre risas Arisa

Concuerdo contigo Arisa… - comento Amaya

¿Eres la hermana de Break?... – pregunto nerviosa la peliblanca

Bueno desgraciadamente soy la hermana del payaso de Break tu debes ser la chica que el beso ayer… - en eso la señala y Azusa desvía la mirada – Si eres tú… te pido una disculpa en representación de mi hermano siempre debo limpiar sus desastres

¡SAKARI PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE CONOCIAS A LA HERMANA DE BREAK!... – le grito Azusa mientras la tomaba de la camisa

¡YO NO SABÍA QUE UNA DE MIS MEJORES AMIGAS ERA SU HERMANA!... –

¿Cómo se porta Break contigo?... – le pregunto Paola a Lightning

Pues es un patán siempre me anda molestando por eso siempre le hago maldades… -

Bueno entonces Lightning se una a la liga de la maldad… - comento Konan

Te pareces un poco a él… - comento Kokoro

Para mi mala suerte sí… - en eso agacha la cabeza en tono de decepción

Bueno me presento mi nombre es Nemesis espero que seamos buenas amigas Lightning… - le da la mano

Igualmente Nemesis… -

Y yo soy Hikari… -

Rosaline espero y nos llevemos bien… -

Oigan no creen que Anzu ya se dilato…. – comento Hitomi

Es verdad ella siempre llega temprano ya que le gusta ver a los chicos cuando entran… - añadió Tsuki

Si quieren la voy a buscar… - se ofreció Mizuki

No vayas Mizuki solo gastaras energía… - dijo Sora

No creo que sea necesario ahí viene… - señalo Yue

¡CHICAS LO SIENTO POR EL RETRASO!...- gritaba la castaña

No te preocupes después de que te dormiste en mi sofá y para vengarme no te desperté… - decía Azusa

Eres cruel… - y empezó la discusión Rosaline se le quedo viendo a Anzu y esta se percato – Hola Rosaline ¿pasa algo?

Todas se le quedaron viendo

Anzu ayer conocí a un chico que me gusto mucho… - decía nerviosa

¡ENSERIO! ¡GENIAL! ¿Cómo se llama?... –

Todas agacharon la cabeza menos Sakari, Lightning, Azusa, Sora y Konan ya que no sabían nada

Shadow… -

Ahora cerraron sus ojos y de igual manera Rosaline

¡ME ALEGRA POR TI CREO QUE AHORA ESTARA SHADOW MEJOR CONTIGO YA QUE A MI AHORA ME GUSTA UN CHICO LLAMADO MASQUERADE!... –

Todos estaban en shock, pero se alegraron ya que no habría pleito

Creí que Anzu iba a explotar de rabia… - decía Nemesis

Nunca se sabe como reaccionara… - comento Hikari

Yo quería ver sangre… - decía Sora decepcionada

Ahora que hacemos… - decía Paola

Pues no sé tal vez algo como ir al salón… - dijo Sakari, pero en eso alguien la tomo por la cintura

¿Enserio quieres ir a tu salón?... – le susurro un chico y todas las presentes se sorprendieron al ver eso, pero Lightning se sonrojo

* * *

><p>Anubias iba pasando por ahí acompañado de Keith, Jesse, Break y Bat cuando vio esa escena los demás la vieron de igual forma y Break solo sonrió ya que Anubias se dirigía allí<p>

Oigan creo que debemos parar a Anubias… - decía nervioso Keith

¿Esa es la chica con la que quiere andar el perro?... – pregunto Bat

Yo no pienso involucrarme… - dijo Jesse

Vamos a parar a ese tonto perro… - dijo Break mientras se dirigía hacia Anubias

Sabes que te va matar… - dijo Keith

Bueno la verdad solo quiero ver es que yo conozco a ese chico y quiero ver la reacción de Anubias cuando sepa quién es… -

Los demás solo se miraron y siguieron Break

Sakari al escuchar esa voz solo se volteo y lo abrazo con fuerza

¡ME ALEGRA VOLVER A VERTE...!– grito con alegría

Anubias ya estaba a 6 pasos de la pelinegra cuando escucho esto

¡ME ALEGRA VOLVER A VERTE HERMANO!... –

En eso se escucharon unas risas y todos voltearon a ver de quien eran

¡JAJAJAJAJA!... – se reía Break - ¡HOLA GILBERT CUANTO TIEMPO SIN VERTE!

¿Break? Hola… -

Anubias…. – en eso Break se pone a su lado – quiero presentarte a Gilbert él es el hermano de Sakari y mi futuro cuñado

¡CÁLLATE ESTUPIDO BREAK!... – grito Lightning y Azusa se limito a mirarlo

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado<strong>

**¡Uff! Madre santa creo que me inspire mucho en este capítulo ya mero llego a las 3000 palabras O_O**

**En este capítulo salieron Bat, Hikari y Nemesis los que me faltaban -.- ya puedo estar en paz**

**Anubias: …**

**Sakari: …..**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO… que flojera me dejaron tarea creo que no la hare XD….**


	11. ¡Libertad!

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí me reporto con otro capítulo de este fic que bueno que les puedo decir...**

**Anubias: Se nos une otra escritora **

**Sakari: Exacto Anu-kun ^^ y es….**

**Anubias: Eso es sorpresa, pero bueno espero no nos maltrate T.T**

**Sakari: Pero si se lo merecen**

**Anubias: Creí que me amabas….**

**Sakari: Si te amo, pero luego te comportas como un patán**

**Anubias: T.T**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho ^^**

* * *

><p>Sakari al escuchar esa voz solo se volteo y lo abrazo con fuerza<p>

¡ME ALEGRA VOLVER A VERTE...!– grito con alegría

Anubias ya estaba a 6 pasos de la pelinegra cuando escucho esto

¡ME ALEGRA VOLVER A VERTE HERMANO!... –

En eso se escucharon unas risas y todos voltearon a ver de quien eran

¡JAJAJAJAJA!... – se reía Break - ¡HOLA GILBERT CUANTO TIEMPO SIN VERTE!

¿Break? Hola… -

Anubias…. – en eso Break se pone a su lado – quiero presentarte a Gilbert él es el hermano de Sakari y mi futuro cuñado

¡CÁLLATE ESTUPIDO BREAK!... – grito Lightning y Azusa se limito a mirarlo

Lightning cuanto tiempo sin vernos se nota que has cambiado mucho… - en eso el oji dorado le echo el ojo y esta solo se sonrojo

Gilbert párale… - hablo la pelinegra – Anubias, ¿qué haces aquí?

Yo, pues… iba a… - tartamudeaba ya que no encontraba excusa alguna

No más o ese perro estaba celoso del hermano de Sakari… - susurraba Paola

Concuerdo contigo, ¿por qué no le dice sus intenciones?... – le contesto Yue

Los hombres son todo un misterio… - añadió Konan – actúan como unos completos idiotas

Pero, si de por sí los hombres son idiotas no es así ¿Konan-chan?... – contesto Nemesis

Por supuesto que lo son y son aún más idiotas los chicos de cabello rubio y ojos azules… - comento Sora ya que Keith le había guiñado el ojo

No deberían opinar eso… - trato de parar esa charla Anzu

En ese momento Anubias se acerco a Gilbert y este se le quedo mirando

Así que tú eres el hermano de Sakari… - empezaba a entablar conversación

Sí, ¿debo suponer qué tu eres un amigo suyo?... –

Se podría decir que sí, _*aunque dentro de poco seré algo más que eso*…_ -

Oigan chicos, ¿Cómo que esto se pondrá interesante?... – decía Bat ansioso

Yo lo único que veo es al perro celoso que estuvo a punto de golpear a ese chico… - comento Jesse

Ya veo porque Break quería observar… - ahora fue Keith – creo que iré a hablar un rato con Sora

Deja a la hermana de Anubias o saldrás herido… -

No me interesa… -

* * *

><p>Me pregunto, ¿dónde estarán las chicas? – se preguntaba una chica de cabellera negra, quien estaba deambulando por los pasillos, pero no se fijo y choco con un chico – lo siento…<p>

No te preocupes… yo iba distraído – habló un joven pelirrojo

Esta al verlo se quedo impactada al ver lo atractivo que era

No fue mi culpa… -

Para no buscar el culpable, mejor dejemos que ambos íbamos distraídos y no nos fijamos… -

Está bien me llamo Akira… -

Akira ella es alta, delgada, cabello negro hasta la cintura con un fleco tapándole el ojo izquierdo, ojos cafés, tez blanca

Gaara es un placer… perdona, pero debo retirarme…adiós Akira – le sonrió y siguió su camino

Gaara… - fue lo único que pronuncio antes de darse la vuelta

* * *

><p>¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL!... – gritaba una chica de cabello blancos mientras le daba un zapé a un oji rojo<p>

Tranquila Lightning…seamos honestos a ti te gusta Gilbert-kun…. –

Cla…ro que no… puras incoherencias tuyas… - un sonrojo apareció

Si claro… -

Pero si nos vamos a eso, a ti te gusta Azusa y eso no me lo puedes negar… incluso la besaste –

El peliblanco volteo de inmediato a ver a su hermana con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas

¿Cómo sabes eso?... – pregunto directamente mientras que la oji azul se reía para sus adentros

Break a mi no me haces tonta, me quede escuchando atrás de la puerta y escuche a la perfección lo siguiente, "los labios de Azusa son muy suaves"… -

¡¿QUÉ?... –

Idiota… -

* * *

><p>Fue buena opción alejarnos de esa discusión… - decía Hikari<p>

Si solo estorbábamos ahí… - ahora fue Rosaline

Claro que éramos un estorbo esa era una charla entre unos futuros novios y el hermano de la novia… - habló Amaya y todas empezaron a reír

Creo que deberíamos ir por algo de comer… - sugirió Arisa

¡SI VAMOS POR COMIDA!... – grito Anzu

Tranquila Anzu… - quería calmarla Kokoro

Me gustaría conocer a un chico que no fuera un tonto… - decía Tsuki

Pero si tienes a Joe el no es un tonto… - comento Hitomi mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el piso

Bueno, ya dejemos de hablar de hombres que quiero empezar bien el día… - hablo Mizuki

Oigan, ¿dónde está Azusa?...

No sé cuando nos alejamos ella se fue con Sora a no sé donde… - habló Konan

Qué raro… algo se traen… - empezaba a dudar Yue

¿Dónde se metió ese de Gilbert?... – preguntaba fastidiado un chico de cabello cobrizo

Yo que voy a saber Joey, ese anda por doquier… - ahora le contesto Deidara

Ya dejen de pelear, que me sacaran de quicio solo búsquenlo… - ahora fue Masquerade

En eso pasaron junto a las chicas, pero dos de ellos apuntaron su mirada a unas de ellas, Masquerade alcanzo a ver a Anzu pero esta no.

Oigan esa pelinegra que llevaba el cabello en una coleta es atractiva… - comento Joey mientras dejaba de caminar

Igualmente la castaña de ojos verdes… -

Hasta sus ojos viste, pervertido… -

Cállate… -

_*Anzu…*-_ pensaba el chico de lentes

* * *

><p>¡BAT AL FIN TE ENCUENTRO!... – gritaba una chica<p>

Kemsha… - pronuncio - ¿paso algo?

Solo quería ver si habías encontrado tu salón… -

**Kemsha una joven alta, delgada, cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes claros, tez blanca**

Si lo encontré, debo suponer que tu igual hermana… -

Comemos juntos en receso… -

Claro no tengo problema, claro que comeré lo que tu preparaste… - en eso se acerca un poco a ella

Bat… -

No te preocupes yo te busco… - le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiro

* * *

><p>Cierta pelinegra se encontraba en la sala de dibujo mientras miraba a través de la ventana<p>

Al fin estoy con mi hermano… - susurraba

Sakari… - se escucho la voz de un chico

Anubias… ¿ahora qué quieres?... –

Estas enojada... –

No, dime ¿qué quieres?… -

Se acerco a la ventana quedando de frente a ella… y ¿Daisuke? –

Eres un despistado, que no escuchaste que el director dijo que devolviéramos los bebés ya que llegaron nuevos estudiantes y se volvió un revoltijo… -

Perdón, Sakari… saldré temprano de clases y llevare tus cosas a tu casa debo suponer que quieres estar con tu hermano… -

La oji turquesa lo miro sorprendida

* * *

><p>¡ACE ERES UN IDIOTA!... – gritaba Konan molesta ya que Ace estaba jugando con su cabello<p>

Tranquila cariño… -

¡YO NO SOY TU CARIÑO, IDIOTA DESEREBRADO!... –

Estos actúan como toda una pareja… - opinaba Hitomi

Claro que lo son y nosotros pronto lo seremos… - le susurro cierto pelinegro de ojos ámbar mientras esta se sonrojaba

Amaya vamos a caminar juntos… - le propuso el castaño

No, no camino con pervertidos… -

Eres mala por eso te quedaras sin Dan… -

Mejor para mí… -

¡CRUEL!... –

Tsuki estaba con Anzu y Rosaline en la fila de la cafetería, pero por mientras hablaban para poder matar el tiempo

Entonces yo estaba viendo la televisión y… - hablaba pero alguien le tapo los ojos - ¡NO VEO QUIEN ES!

A que no adivinas… - le susurro

_*Joe…*_ Joe eres tú no cabe duda… -

Se nota que me conoces a la perfección Tsuki-chan… -

¡QUE HERMOSO JOE DILE A TSUKI QUE LA AMAS!... – grito emocionada Anzu mientras que Rosaline daba 2 pasos atrás

¿Ah? ¿Qué cosas dices?... – trataba de sonar sereno el oji gris

Déjala esta algo emocionada… - le contesto Tsuki

Que coincidencia que te vea aquí Rosaline… - apareció detrás de la oji violeta un chico de cabello blanco

Shadow… Hola… - un sonrojo apareció

_*Creo que solo estorbo aquí… *_ - pensó Anzu y salió de la fila de la cafetería

Anzu ¿a qué se debe que no me saludes?... – la llamo un chico rubio esta volteo y vio a…

Masquerade, disculpa no te vi… - le contesto, pero sonaba algo tímida

Pero yo a ti sí, ven quiero presentarte a unos amigos… -

Por supuesto… -

* * *

><p>Azusa se encontraba en el segundo piso con su mirada algo perdida seguía pensando en lo que había ocurrido el día anterior… el beso que le dio Break<p>

_*Que rayos me pasa yo nunca había sentido algo así, me habrá dado alguna droga o que*_ - trataba de buscar una respuesta

Al fin te encuentro Azusa-chan… - la tomo desprevenida un oji rojo provocando que esta se asustara – ¿por qué no me has ido a buscar?

La oji verde no sabía que responder que lo único que hizo fue darle la espalda, este trato de calmarse

Te portas así conmigo por el beso que te di ayer ¿o me equivoco?... –

¿Cuál es tu objetivo?... – pregunto en voz baja, pero el peliblanco la escucho

¿Objetivo?... – pregunto algo confundido, pero en ese momento una sonrisa se formo en su rostro dejando escapar una pequeña risita – Objetivo, de acuerdo te diré la verdad, si estas en lo correcto yo tengo un objetivo contigo… - Azusa ya le iba a contestar pero se le adelantaron – que te enamores de mí, como yo lo estoy de ti….

Azusa se quedo sin palabras

* * *

><p>Yue, ¿por qué no te has reportado conmigo?… - le exigía Jesse<p>

No quiero andar como un perro faldero atrás tuyo… -

Así le dices tu amo… -

Yo no veo a nadie que se merezca ese título, ahora déjame en paz por favor… -

Dime que te traes… -

Yo nada solo que tengo sueño y hambre ahora si me disculpas me retiro… - el chico de cabello cobrizo se quedo en shock

* * *

><p>Mizuki-chan ¿Dónde estabas?, te estuve buscando por toda la escuela… - la llamaba un joven de cabellos azules<p>

Ikuto, lo siento es que andaba con unas amigas… -

No necesitas darme explicaciones, quería saber si habías entregado el bebé… -

Sí ya lo hice… -

Y aparte quería saber cómo estabas… -

¿Ah? Bien, bien _*eso creo…*_ - decía nerviosa ya que este se acercaba cada vez más cerca de ella

Y quería invitarte a salir…. –

_*Dios mío ahora que hago…*-_ ahora estaba en un problema

* * *

><p>Se nota que Break se ha vuelto más tonto… ¿por qué tenía que ser mi hermano?... – se decía Lightning mientras caminaba<p>

Si Break llegara a escuchar eso se pondría a llorar, Lightning… - le contesto un pelinegro

Gil, a pues…que lo escuche _*qué tontería dije…*_ -

¿Por qué siempre me haces reír con tus comentarios?... – le pregunto

No tengo idea, sabes por dónde anda tu hermana… -

Es lo que me gustaría saber, pero ya te encontré a ti así que ¿por qué no vamos a tomar algo juntos?... – fue al grano

Es que…yo estaba –

No aceptare un no como respuesta… -

De acuerdo Gilbert… -

* * *

><p>¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO DE PRIMERA…! – gritaba una chica de ojos azules ya que estaba tirada en el piso con un joven rubio acorralándola<p>

No soy ningún pervertido, si te tengo en esta posición es para que no me pegues y me escuches… -

Tienes cinco minutos para hablar… -

¿Quieres ir a comer conmigo después de clases?... –

¡QUÉ PARA ESO ME ACORRALASTE Y ME TIENES ASÍ!... –

Hey, si te tuviera parada y que tu escuchar me habrías soltado un golpe y abrías salido corriendo… -

¡CLARO QUE NO COMERE CONTIGO!... –

Te tengo un trato… - en eso Sora se le quedo mirando – si vas a comer contigo ya no seguirás con la apuesta ¿te parece?

Vale… - contesto de inmediato, este solo sonrió – ahora suéltame

No antes que haga esto… - esta se confundió, pero enseguida Keith ya la estaba besando

* * *

><p>Piola… - gritaba un chico moreno<p>

Ren, ¿qué haces aquí?... – pregunto mientras que Arisa al ver esto se fue por otro lado

Quería darte las gracias por haberme tenido paciencia con lo del bebé… - agacho la cabeza mientras que esta se sonrojaba un poco debido a ese acto

Tranquilo no debes agradecerme, pero es algo muy lindo de tu parte… - el oji amarillo se sonrojo

Te puedo acompañar a tu casa terminando las clases como señal de agradecimiento, creo que quiero hacer algo bueno contigo por haber sido buena conmigo… - estaba algo apenado

Ok, acepto tu propuesta… -

¿Por qué todas se andan ligando a un chico?... – se preguntaba en voz baja Arisa, pero no se fijo y choco con un chico

Creo que deberías tener más cuidado Arisa… - le sugirió un chico de ojos negros

Perdón por el golpe Sasuke… -

No fue nada grave, solo ten más cuidado –

No tienes porque repetirlo se tener cuidado…- le contesto pero en eso no se fijo y tropezó con una piedra, pero este la sujeto a tiempo

Aunque tenga que repetirlo por tercera vez, se precavida Arisa…-

¡SUELTAME SASUKE!...–

* * *

><p>Kokoro estaba sentada en una banca del patio quería un poco de aire fresco ya que en la cafetería Konan le había lanzado el refresco a Ace y quería mantenerse alejada de ese problema, aunque en ese momento un chico peli rosa se sentó junto a ella<p>

Kokoro, ¿a tu amiga Konan le gusta Ace?... –

Son muy obvios verdad… -

Si, veo que todos mis amigos se enamoraron como unos completos idiotas de tus amigas… -

Tienes razón, dime ¿a quién le gusta quien?... –

Mmmmmm, veamos a la rubia le gusta Shun, a Konan Ace, Paola aunque no está aquí anda con Ren, Amaya que aunque lo niegue le gusta Dan, Tsuki con Joe, Anzu pues ya no sé… a tu amiga Sora Keith, a Azusa el tonto de Break, Sakari creo que Anubias…esas son las que veo –

Debo admitirlo tienes buen ojo Lync… -

Es verdad….gracias por el halago –

¡KOKORO-CHAN!... – gritaba una chica de cabello negro hasta la cintura

¿Akira?... ¿eres tú? –

Al fin las encontré, pero creo que llegue a molestarte en mal momento… - miraba a Lync

¡CLARO QUE NO!.. –grito Kokoro ya que veía sus intenciones

* * *

><p>¿Me vas a dejar ir?... – preguntaba la oji turquesa<p>

Si, ya que llevas tiempo que no ves a tu hermano debes estar con él… -

¡GRACIAS ANUBIAS!... – grito para después abrazarlo cosa que lo tomo por sorpresa mientras que un sonrojo aparecía

Y también lo de la apuesta queda cancelado… -

¡MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS!... – en eso le da un beso y la mejilla – debo ir a buscar a mi hermano, adiós Anubias y gracias de nuevo – se fue

Aunque no se haya dado cuenta se acaba de portar linda conmigo… - se llevo la mano a la mejilla

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo madre santa creo que volví a exagerar, pero bueno vale la pena XD<strong>

**Anubias: Etto… son muchas autoras O_O!**

**Sakari: Si y todas son excelentes amigas ^^ bueno quiero dar un aviso como ya son muchas autoras y autores me temo que debo decir ¡STOP! Ningún autor o autora puede entrar en el fic ya que bueno son muchas y mi imaginación no va dar para más….**

**Anubias: Todos tenemos límites -.-**

**Sakari: Si y ya encontré el mío**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari-san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO… creo que debo tomarme unas vacaciones….**


	12. Una invitación

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí yo de nuevo con otro capítulo de este loco fic mío que pido una disculpa primero ya que no lo actualice rápido, pero estaba en semestrales, el facebook… entre otras cosas**

**Anubias: Pero vienes con una idea no es así**

**Sakari: Exacto, espero que sea de su agrado**

**GRACIAS XSUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

><p>¿Me vas a dejar ir?... – preguntaba la oji turquesa<p>

Si, ya que llevas tiempo que no ves a tu hermano debes estar con él… -

¡GRACIAS ANUBIAS!... – grito para después abrazarlo cosa que lo tomo por sorpresa mientras que un sonrojo aparecía

Y también lo de la apuesta queda cancelado… -

¡MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS!... – en eso le da un beso y la mejilla – debo ir a buscar a mi hermano, adiós Anubias y gracias de nuevo – se fue

Aunque no se haya dado cuenta se acaba de portar linda conmigo… - se llevo la mano a la mejilla

* * *

><p>¡ERES UN IMBECIL KEITH CLAY!... – gritaba furiosa una oji azul que hace apenas unos minutos le había soltado tremenda bofetada a un rubio y ahora mismo se dirigía a la puerta - ¿por qué no se abre?<p>

En ese momento se escucho unas risas

Cerré el salón, para que así no te escaparas…. –

Sora se quedo mirando la puerta

Keith, ya basta por favor…. – empezaba a hablar pero con un tono de voz serio, cosa que llamo la atención del rubio – ya deja de hacer cosas como estás… ya me estoy cansando

Sora… - se puso de pie y se acerco a ella le susurro algo, eso la tomo por sorpresa y enseguida le abrió la puerta, pero el rubio salió primero dejándola estática

* * *

><p>Lightning se encontraba en la cafetería tomando un jugo con cierto pelinegro de ojos dorados.<p>

Sabes… - empezaba la charla el pelinegro – has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que te vi

Ese comentario provoco un ligero sonrojo en la peli blanca

¿Ah? Gracias, tu también cambiaste…. –

Aunque me alegra que tu forma de ser siga siendo la misma de siempre solo cambiaste en el exterior… -

_*Por favor Sakari aparece o que alguien me llame o moriré aquí*…_ - pensaba

Gilbert ¿qué haces por aquí?... – hacia acto de presencia una chica de ojos turquesa

_*Gracias a dios*…_ -

Le invitaba algo de tomar a Light-chan… - sonrió

¡OYE NO ME TOMES A LA LIGERA!... – grito de inmediato Lightning

Vale, vale, lamento eso… -

Lightning vamos a reunirnos con las demás, vienes… -

¡CLARO!...- grito de inmediato, tomo su jugo y se llevo a rastras a la pelinegra

_*Definitivamente no has cambiado*… _- fue el último pensamiento del oji dorado

* * *

><p>¿Objetivo?... – pregunto algo confundido, pero en ese momento una sonrisa se formo en su rostro dejando escapar una pequeña risita – Objetivo, de acuerdo te diré la verdad, si estas en lo correcto yo tengo un objetivo contigo… - Azusa ya le iba a contestar pero se le adelantaron – que te enamores de mí, como yo lo estoy de ti….<p>

Azusa se quedo sin palabras

¿Enamorarme?... – fue lo único que pudo decir - ¿tú estás enamorado de mí?...

Si, así es Azusa-chan… - se acercaba cada vez más a ella cerrándole el paso mientras esta lo único que hacía era sonrojarse

Apártate… - susurro mientras agachaba la cabeza – deja de decir estupideces

Normalmente las digo, pero en este momento estoy siendo algo serio con esto, yo no soy esa clase de chicos que solo juega con los sentimientos de una dama, créeme… -

¡DIJE QUE TE APARTARÁS!... – grito para después darle una bofetada y salir corriendo

* * *

><p>¡AKIRA!... – gritaron todas las chicas para después lanzarse encima de ella<p>

Chicas sé que es un momento conmovedor, pero creo que quiere tomar algo de aire… - decía Konan, todas se apartaron

Siempre nos tomas por sorpresa… - decía Nemesis

Déjala ese es su estilo… - le contesto Anzu

Me alegra volver a verlas chicas… - sonrió Akira

Igual a nosotras… - le respondió Hitomi

Por cierto chicas Akira, quiere decirles algo… - empezaba Kokoro

Dinos, ya tienes novio… - le empezaron a brillas los ojos a Anzu

Deja de pensar en chicos… - habló Tsuki

Oigan no creen que deberíamos dejar a Akira hablar… - estaba algo tensa Arisa

Lo sentimos… - se disculparon Tsuki y Anzu

Quería decirles que tengo boletos para ir a ver una guerra de bandas… - en eso Akira saco los boletos

¡SI QUE GENIAL!... – gritaron todas

¡QUÉ BANDAS SON LAS QUE SE PRESENTARAN!... – gritaron de inmediato Hikari y Paola

Pues una banda llamada Konoha, Sereitei y Fairy Tail… - anuncio Akira

No lo puedo creer, ¡KONAHA ES MI BANDA FAVORITA!... – grito de la emoción Sakari

Por cierto Sakari, ¿dónde está Azusa?... – pregunto Amaya

Si mi mente no me falla creo que el baboso de mi hermano quería hablar con ella… - comento Lightning

Creo que eso me huele a problemas… - decía algo nerviosa Mizuki

¡CHICAS LAMENTO LA TARDANZA!... – gritaba Rosaline - ¿de qué hablan?

Akira tiene boletos para una guerra de bandas… - le informó Nemesis

Y aparte de que no sabemos donde esta Azusa… - ahora fue Yue

Que me pregunto que estará haciendo con Break… - pensaba Konan

Espero y no pase algo grave… - rogaba Hitomi

En ese momento como por arte de magia aparecía corriendo una chica de cabello blancos que no sabían si era su imaginación o estaba llorando en eso tomo de la muñeca a Sakari y Lightning y se las llevo a rastras.

Ok, eso ya me está asustando… - hacia acto de presencia Sora

¿Quién sabe?... – dijo Arisa

Esto es algo de armas tomar… - comento Amaya

Nunca había visto a Azusa llorar… - ahora fue Rosaline

Si Break le hizo algo les juro que lo mato… - comento Mizuki

No es para tanto, tal vez haya sido otra cosa… - dijo Konan

Saben no descarto la idea de que Break le hizo algo malo… - fue lo último que dijo Paola

Vamos a buscar a ese tonto… - sugirió Tsuki

No es mala idea… - dijeron al unísono Hikari y Anzu

* * *

><p>Bat se encontraba en su salón mientras escuchaba la charla de los chicos<p>

Dejaste libre a Sakari ya era hora… - decía Jesse – y tu también hiciste lo mismo con Sora

Si deja de repetirlo… - decía algo serio Keith

Creo que deberíamos relajarnos un poco…- comento Anubias mientras cerraba los ojos

Hola estúpidos que hacen… - hizo acto de presencia Break

Estos andan comentando sus líos amorosos… - le respondió Bat

Oh, ya veo… -

En ese momento entraron al salón dos rubios

Disculpen no han visto a un chico alto, pelinegro de ojos dorados… - preguntaba Deidara

No he visto a Gilbert… - respondió Break

Vaya eres tú Break no te reconocí… - en eso le estrecho la mano

¿Chicos ya preguntaron?... – se asomo Joey

No pero al parecer Deidara tiene un conocido… - comento Masquerade

¡PERO SI ES BREAK!... – en eso le salió una gotita estilo anime al portador de esos lentes –

¿Para qué buscan a Gilbert?... – pregunto Break

Se me olvido decirle que si podía ir a la guerra de bandas… -

Pero ya que te encontramos, te invitamos a ti y a tus amigos… - comento Deidara

Anubias, Bat, Jesse, Keith ¿quieren ir?...- les pregunto el peliblanco

Claro no tengo nada mejor que hacer… - contesto Bat

Yo igual… - contestaron al mismo tiempo

* * *

><p>Break te dijo eso… - decía algo asombrada la pelinegra<p>

Lightning dime ¿decía la verdad?... – preguntaba la oji verde

Si te lo dijo a los ojos, en un tono serio y estaban solos… - en ese momento tomaba aire la peli blanca – decía la verdad

¡NO PUEDE SER!... – pego el grito al cielo

Azusa, Break podrá actuar como un completo idiota, pero cuando se trata de los sentimientos de una chica mi hermano es honesto… -

Vaya, sigo sin creer que Break te haya dicho esto, pero aquí lo más importante es… - empezaba la oji turquesa - ¿sientes lo mismo por él?

Es lo que no sé… -

* * *

><p>Shun y los demás se encontraban en la cafetería después del pleito que hizo Ace decidieron Quedarse ahí, Dan quien estaba comiendo de inmediato habló<p>

Chicos se me olvido preguntarles quieren ir a una guerra de bandas… - les preguntaba

A que se debe que nos hagas esa pregunta… - decía Shun

Es que me gane unas entradas y alcanzan para nosotros… -

Estoy libre voy… - dijo Ace

Me apunto… - le siguió Ren

¿Qué bandas irán?... – pregunto Shadow

Irán Konoha, Sereitei y Fairy Tail… - le respondió Joe

¿Cómo sabes?... – le pregunto el castaño

Porque vi un cartel por mi casa…-

Eso lo explica todo… - comento el peli rosa

¿Qué dicen vienen?...-

Vale… - dijeron al unísono

Y al fin llego el día de la guerra de bandas

* * *

><p>¡ESTAN TODOS LISTOS PARA ROCKEAR!... – gritaba el anunciado<p>

Solo se escuchaban los gritos de los espectadores

Akira gracias por las entradas… - agradecía Kokoro

No tienes porque agradecer… - comentaba Akira

Como no las entradas eran en la zona VIP… - gritaba de la emoción Konan

En ese momento las luces se apagaron

¡PÚBLICO COMO ESTÁN!...- gritaba un chico rubio – es momento de que empiece la música en la batería Deidara, teclado Sasori, Bajo Gaara, guitarras Itachi y Sasuke, la voz su servidor Uzumaki Naruto

_*Gaara, es el chico que conocí en la escuela* _- pensaba Akira mientras los miraba

_*Sasuke, ¿qué hace ese tipo arriba del escenario*.._. - pensó Arisa

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí capítulo espero les haya gustado<strong>

**Bueno como vieron las bandas pues, vamos a combinar unos cuantos anime Naruto, Bleach y Fairy Tail**

**Anubias: Tengo sueño -_-**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO…. Jellal apareció ¡SÍ!...**


	13. La guerra de bandas

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí me reporto de nuevo con otro capítulo de este loco fic mío que bueno ahora me he puesto un reto….**

**Anubias: En este fic habrá 21 autores y autoras… **

**Sakari: Exacto Anubias quiero ver hasta dónde me da la cabeza ^^**

**Anubias: ^^" vale pero no te excedas**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

><p>¡ESTAN TODOS LISTOS PARA ROCKEAR!... – gritaba el anunciado<p>

Solo se escuchaban los gritos de los espectadores

Akira gracias por las entradas… - agradecía Kokoro

No tienes porque agradecer… - comentaba Akira

Como no las entradas eran en la zona VIP… - gritaba de la emoción Konan

En ese momento las luces se apagaron

¡PÚBLICO COMO ESTÁN!...- gritaba un chico rubio – es momento de que empiece la música en la batería Deidara, teclado Sasori, Bajo Gaara, guitarras Itachi y Sasuke, la voz su servidor Uzumaki Naruto

_*Gaara, es el chico que conocí en la escuela*_- pensaba Akira mientras los miraba

_*Sasuke, ¿qué hace ese tipo arriba del escenario*.._. - pensó Arisa

* * *

><p>Naruto eres un idiota… - se escucho decir a uno de los guitarristas<p>

Sasuke, que no ves que estoy en plena presentación…. – en eso el pelinegro señalo a alguien

Que problemático… - contesto Shikamaru

Oh, jeje lo siento Shikamaru… - dijo Naruto y se dirigió al público - ¡Y NUESTRO SEGUNDO BAJISTA SHIKAMARU! ¡COMENZAMOS!

¡POR DIOS SASORI ESTA EN EL TECLADO!... – grito una chica

Paola que estaba en toda esa bulla reconoció esa voz que al voltear quedo anonada

Naila, ¿quieres ponerme celoso?... – preguntaba un chico de ojos violeta

¡NAILA ERES TÚ!... – grito Paola y se lanzo a la chica

Paola, ¡CUANTO TIEMPO SIN VERTE!... – contesto Naila

**Naila Uchiha ella es alta, de tez blanca, ojos color miel, pelo negro corto hasta la altura de los hombros con mechones plateados.**

Hola Naila… - saludo Konan – no es que quiera interrumpir, pero ya van a empezar tocar…

Entonces me voy con ustedes… - dijo Naila – se me olvidaba, ¡KUMI-CHAN VEN!

¿Qué pasa?, ya van a empezar a tocar… - bufo molesta

**Kumi Kian es de estatura media, piel blanquísima como la nieve, ojos celestes, pelo rosa muy largo hasta debajo de los glúteos y con mechas negras.**

¡VEN AQUÍ!... – grito toda tensa - ¡HYDRON VE A BUSCAR A TUS AMIGOS!

No sé donde están… - contesto

¡BUSCALOS!... – Hydron no dudo y se fue corriendo en toda la multitud

Naila y Kumi se fueron a donde se encontraban las demás chicas se saludaron y al fin empezó la música

* * *

><p>¡LA PRIMER CANCIÓN HERO´S COME BACK!... – anuncio el rubio<p>

Hero´s come back

Naruto:

Tooku de kikoeru koe wo hitori  
>hitori mata hitori de chi agaru toushi<br>kurikaesu dake no fundan doori  
>itsu ga iku junbi ii ARE YOU READY?<p>

Sasuke:  
>karadajuu fuu no wa shinzou ni<br>hageshiki chi narase yo STOMPING  
>taeru tsuki wo ukasu CALL ME<br>kawarisugiru ga nuki ka STORY

Itachi:  
>COME ON EVERYBODY STAND UP<br>ageru kyo ichiban no jikan da  
>me ni mo tomaran no SPEED wo handa<br>dare mo nobinatturi ko knba YEAH

Naruto:  
>COME ON EVERYBODY HANDS UP<br>unata ashita no HEROES wa COMEBACK  
>tsuujou kazoe hibi wo COUNTDOWN<br>LER´S GO 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE  
>MAKE SOME NOISE<br>MAKE SOME NOISE  
>MAKE SOME NOISE<br>MAKE SOME NOISE  
>MAKE SOME NOISE<br>MAKE SOME NOISE  
>MAKE SOME NOISE<br>MAKE SOME NOISE

Sasuke:  
>HEY YO mou basho nori tsuku wa kakugo sesho<br>nakai korondatte tatsu keredo  
>nade aida naze kainihiti e no seisho<br>irikunda kanjou kizuki ageta desho  
>mochiagaru kansei ga yuuki to naru<br>tachiagareba ima kurushimi tomonau  
>sore demo saikou wa kitto aru<br>subete sarau to shouri no kansei

Naruto:  
>EVERYBODY STAND UP<br>agero kyo ichiban no jikan da  
>me ni mo tormoran no SPEED wo handa<br>dare mo nobinattori ko kanba YEAH  
>COME ON EVERYBODY HANDS UP<br>mata ashita no HEROES wa COMEBACK  
>tsuujou kazoe hibi wo COUNTDOWN<br>LER´S GO 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE

¡ESTE CONCIERTO EMPEZO CON LO MEJOR!... – grito emocionada Sakari – y más por el guitarrista

Sakari, Sasuke es de Arisa… - comento Sora

Yo no me refería a Sasuke sino a Itachi… -

Ya me dio hambre… - decía Lightning mientras comía una hamburguesa

¡QUE RAYOS HACE SASUKE ALLA ARRIBA!... – gritaba algo molesta Arisa…

Naruto dijo que él era el guitarrista…- hablo Hikari

Créeme que yo estoy más sorprendida aún… - ahora fue Akira

¿Por?... –

Cuando entre a la escuela me tope con Gaara… -

¡AHHHHHH!... – gritaron todas

¡ESO QUIERO DECIR QUE SOMOS AFORTUNADAS!... – grito Anzu

¿Afortunadas de qué?... – quiso saber Tsuki

¡PORQUE HAY CHICOS GUAPOS EN NUESTRA ESCUELA!... –

* * *

><p>Con los chicos…<p>

Debo admitir que estos tipos tocan bien… - comentaba Break

Desde cuando te interesa dar críticas… - le dijo Keith

Desde que a ti te gusta besar chicas a la fuerza que creen que eres un patán… -

Ya paren con peleas patéticas y ahora sigamos escuchando… - le puso fin Anubias

Al parecer alguien esta de mal humor… - se empezó a reír Bat

¿Por qué será que esto ya no se me hace novedad?... – se preguntaba Jesse

Ya va empezar la segunda canción… - anuncio Gilbert

¿Cuál tocarán que yo recuerde Deidara dijo que no sabían cuál?... – decía Joey

Creo que ya sé cuál será…. – decía Masquerade

* * *

><p>Muy bien chicos esta es nuestra última canción, así que para hacerla más emocionante subiremos a una chica cada quien, entienden… - decía Naruto<p>

No se me hace una buena idea… - decía Sasori

Hagámoslo… - dijeron al unísono Itachi y Sasuke

Si hacemos eso convenceremos más… - habló Itachi y nadie puso pero

¡LA SIGUIENTE ROLADA SIGN!... – grito Deidara

SIGN

Sasuke:

I realize the screaming pain

Hearing loud in my brain

But I'm going straight ahead, with the scar

Can you hear me (x3)

So I am

Naruto:

Wasurete shimaeba ii yo kanjinakunacchaeba ii

Surimuita kokoro ni futa o shitanda

Sasori:

Kizutsuitatte heikidayo mou itami wa nai kara ne

Sono ashi o hikizuri nagara mo

Miushinatta

Jibun jishin ga

Oto o tatete

Kuzureteitta

(Van cada uno por una chica)

Naruto se acerco a Hikari esta se quedo sorprendida, el rubio le sonrió y le ofreció su mano esta acepto y se subió al escenario.

Arisa… - decía Sasuke esta lo miro, pero no logro reaccionar porque la agarro a la fuerza

Es el destino… - decía Gaara mientras miraba a Akira

Tal vez… - le contesto y se subió

Vamos Naila… - decía Sasori –

Mis hermanos te mataran… - respondió y se subió

Que flojera… - decía Shikamaru vio a Yue y la subió sin preguntarle

_*Es la chica que vi*… _- pensaba Deidara – sube conmigo – le dijo a Nemesis

¡POR SUPUESTO!... – y con ayuda de Deidara al escenario entro

¿Quieres subir?... – le pregunto Itachi a Sakari

_*Debo estar soñando*_ ¡CLARO!... –

Kizukeba kaze no oto dake ga

Naruto:

Tsutaeni kitayo kizuato tadotte

Sekai ni oshitsubusarete shimau mae ni

Oboeterukana namida no sora o

Ano itami ga kimi no koto o mamotte kureta

Sono itami ga itsumo kimi o mamotterunda

(Los chicos)

Esa chica que esta Naruto es linda… - decía Joey mientras la veía

¡SAKARI ESTA CON ITACHI!... – grito histérico Anubias

Deberé castigar a Naila por esto… - se decía Hydron

_*Yue, ella está con ese sujeto*…._ – pensaba Jesse

Itachi:

Kizutsukanai tsuyosa yori mo

Kizutsukenai yasashisa o

Sono koe wa dokoka kanashisoude

Deidara:

Kakechigaeta

Botan mitai ni

Kokoro karada

Hanareteita

Mou ichido kokoro o tsukande

Gaara:

Tsutaeni kitayo kizuato tadotte

Sekai ni oshitsubusarete shimau mae ni

Oboeterukana namida no sora o

Ano itami ga kimi no koto o mamotte kureta

Sono itami ga itsumo kimi o mamotterunda

Shikamaru:

Mitsukekita

Ano nakigoe wa

Machigainaku sou

Jibun nodatta

Subete wa kono toki no tame ni

Sasuke:

Kitto hajime kara wakkatetanda

Mou ni do to jibun dake wa hanasanaide

Kizuite kureta

Kimi he no aizu

Ano itami ga kimi no koto o mamottekureta

Naruto:

Tsutae ni kitayo kizuato tadotte

Sore nara mou osoreru mono wa naindatto

Wasurenaidene egao no wake o

Ano itami ga kimi no koto o mamottekureta

Ano itami ga kimi no koto o mamottekureta

Sono itami ga itsumo kimi o mamotterunda

La canción término, todos gritaban como locos, excepto por algunos chicos. La banda agradeció a las chicas y estas fueron a sus lugares acompañadas de cada uno de los miembros de la banda.

¡YO QUERÍA SUBIR!... – se quejaba Kokoro

Tal vez para la próxima Kokoro… - decía Rosaline

La que sigue es Sereitei… - miraba el cronograma Sora

De algún lugar he escuchado ese nombre… - decía Mizuki

¿Quién sabe?, espero y sean buenos…. – ahora fue Amaya

* * *

><p>¡BUENAS NOCHES A TODOS USTEDES!... – gritaba un chico peli naranja – ¡LLEGO LA HORA DE QUE SEREITEI SE PRESENTE!<p>

Yo doy las presentaciones… - le quito el micrófono Gin – en la batería Ulquiorra, Piano yo, Guitarristas Toshiro y Byakuya, Bajo Aizen y Uryuu, y la voz el cabeza naranja de Ichigo Kurosaki

Maldito… - susurro Ichigo mientras le devolvía el micrófono – EMPEZAMOS MELODY OF THE WILD DANCE

MELODY OF THE WILD DANCE

Ichigo:

Shizuka ni shizuka ni maku wa kiri otoshi

Kakusei no yoake ni aoi honou

Gin:

Miwatasu kagiri no yami to katto wo te saguri no hibi

Ulquiorra:

Bokura wa make wo shiranai yowasa wo

dakishime aruita

Toshiro:  
>Atarashii kiba de jidai wo kizame.<p>

Ichigo:

Shizuka ni shizuka ni makuwa kiri otoshi

Kakusei no yoake ni aoi honou

Mamoritai anata ni deaeru sono hi made wa

Yuushu nobi yori me no mae no teki wo

Byakuya:

Kokoro nai kotoba hoko saki subete wo nomi komi aruita

Aizen:

Tsukareta hushin wa jishin ni neji mage.

Ichigo:

Kurushikute nige takute maga sashita mirai wa

Yume egaita bokura to tooi tokoro de

Jikan nante hosou nante kechi rashite hohoenda

Ano koro nani mo kowa nakatta ro?

Shizuka ni shizuka ni maku wa kiri otoshi

Kakusei no yoake ni aoi honou

Mamoritai anata ni deaeru sono hi made wa

Yuushu nobi yori me no mae no teki wo

Itoshikute itoshikute hoka ni wa nani mo nakute

Koko kara miwatashita keshiki zenbu

Matomete tsurete itte ageru sa hanasanai de

Zutto nari yamanu RANBU NO MELODY.

Chicos me esperan debo ir por una soda… - decía Dan quien ya iba por el 4 vaso de refresco

Mejor mantenemos distancia o su vejiga explotara… - decía Ace y todos se alejaron

No puedo creer que apenas llego y alguien ya me quiere orinar… - decía Hydron todo asqueado

Mejor que voy más adelante… - dijo Ren

Solo mantengamos unos 5 metros lejos de él y no hay problema… - comento Lync

Ojala y sea así….- le respondió Shun

Mejor busco a Dan y le digo que vaya al baño… - dijo Joe y se fue a buscarlo

¡TRAEME UNOS NACHOS, JOE!... – le grito Shadow

Creo que llegue tarde… - decía cierto peli azul

Para nada Ikuto apenas inicia lo mejor…-

* * *

><p>Muy bien chicos, Konoha subió chicas al escenario así que debemos… - decía Ichigo<p>

¿Subir chicos?... – pregunto Gin

No seas imbécil Ichimaru, haremos lo mismo… - le contesto Aizen

No me digas Kurosaki, que…. – decía Toshiro algo asustado

Diremos nuestra estrofa abajo y después la subimos como si se la dedicáramos… -

Que plan… - comento Byakuya

Ya no podemos echarnos atrás ¿verdad?... – decía Uryuu

Y crees que hay otra opción… - dijo sarcástico Ulquiorra

¡LA SIGUIENTE CANCIÓN!... ¡BLUE!... – grito Ichigo

BLUE

Ichigo:

(Se baja del escenario y se pone enfrente de Anzu)

Nagaretsuita sono basho de hito wa nani o omou no darou

Hirokute fukai unmei no naka shizumanaiyou ni

Vienes conmigo… - le pregunta

Seria una estúpida si te digo que no… - y al escenario

Toshiro:

(Aparece atrás de Amaya)

You cannot bust yourself, gimme a shout  
>To be yourself 'til death, assure yourself<br>You cannot bust yourself, gimme a shout  
>To be yourself 'til death, assure yourself<p>

Serias tan amable de acompañarme…- pedia el oji turquesa

*Me desmayare* ¡OBVIO QUE SI!... -

Ulquiorra:

(Se pone enfrente de Mizuki)

Asu o ushinatteshimau kamoshirenai

Vámonos… - la toma de la mano y se la lleva

Aizen:

(Se va acercando a Lightning)

Kakegae no nai ima ni se o mukenai

Te gustaría venir conmigo… -

Etto… no tengo problema alguno… -

Gin:

(Sorprende a Hitomi por la espalda)

Kono koe ga douka todokuyou ni sakebi tsudzuketeta yo

Que flojera preguntarte cuando se que me dirás que sí… - se la lleva

Ichigo:

Oikakeru tabi ni dandan tookunatte

Nigedashita totan mata chikakunatte

Sukitootteru no ni mirai no mukou ni wa te o nobashitsudzuketa

Byakuya:

(Le hace una reverencia a Paola)

Nakinagara warau hibi to unmei no hate ni kono te o nobasu yo

Nos vamos ya… -

Claro… -

Ichigo:

Nagaretsuita sono basho de hito wa nani o omou no darou

Hirokute fukai unmei no naka shizumanaiyou ni

Nejimagaru hikari o abite

Yurari yurari tadayoinagara

Bara bara ni natta jibun no kakera hiroi atsume tobidatsu yo

Uryuu:

(Atrás de Kumi)

Nakinagara warau hibi to rasen no ao ni kono te o nobasu yo

Kurayami o tsubasa ni kaete fuwari fuwari ukandeku

Arukitsudzukeru sono saki ni mieru hikari o motomete

Creo que me gane la lotería… - la toma de la mano y se suben al escenario

Ichigo:

Tatoe donna mirai da toshitemo ichido kiri no tabi dakara

Arukitsudzukeru sono saki ni mieru hikari wo motomete

Nejimagaru hikari wo abite

Yurari yurari tadayoinagara

Bara bara ni naa jibun no kakera atsume tobidatsu yo

Con algunos de los chicos.

_*Lightning está con ese tipo tan patético*…_ - pensaba el oji dorado mientras apreciaba la escena –

Paola, esta con Byakuya… - decía en un tono algo triste

Regrese del baño… - decía pero miro a Amaya en el escenario con Toshiro - ¡MATARE A ESE IMBÉCIL!

Es Anzu, que está haciendo con ese pelo teñido… - decía enojado Masquerade

Hitomi con Gin, _*serénate Shun ya te las pagara*…_ - pensaba el pelinegro

Mizuki está aquí, y con ese sujeto…- decía algo celoso el peli azul

¡ESTE ES EL MEJOR DÍA DE MI VIDA!... – gritaba emocionada Anzu

Ok, pero mejor relájense…. – decía Arisa

Ya viene la última banda… - decía Azusa

Es Fairy Tail, ¿espero den un buen cierre?... – comentaba Lightning

Será mejor disfrutar esto… - dijo Yue

* * *

><p>Un chico peli rosa apareció en el escenario<p>

¡AHORA ESTOY ENCENDIDO! ¡HAY MUCHA GENTE!... – decía el peli rosa - ¡ES EL MOMENTO DE FAIRY TAIL!

Nuestro vocalista el baboso de aquí – en eso un pelinegro lo señala - ¡NATSU DRAGNEL!

Y el exhibicionista de aquí y nuestro guitarrista ¡GRAY FULLBUSTER! El otro guitarrista ¡JELLAL FERNANDEZ!, bajo ¡HIBIKI Y LOKI!, batería ¡LEROY!

¡EMPEZAMOS CON LA CANCIÓN FT! Ignoren el nombre se nota que en ese momento no teníamos creatividad… - en eso se puso a reír - ¡ES HORA DEL SHOW!

FT

Natsu:

daijoubu ore ga nanman kai mo sakende yaru

kimi no ashita ga subete kagayaite iru to shinjiteru

yume wo kanaeta subete no hito ni kasanari au kyoutsuuten

akira me nakattatte koto soredakesa makennayo !

Gray:

mukai kaze ni nagasa rekujike souna toki wa

kono te nigire Try to take a chance mou

kimi wa hitori nankajanaize

Natsu:

motto motto mae he mae he kimi no ika shita yume akiramenaide

sou nai tenaide susume My way ima kimi wo tera shitenda hikari

akirame nanka zenbu sutete tsuyosa to biki kaeni mata kizutsuite

demo kimi no massuguna hitomi ni wa ima mieru daro hikari

Jellal:

You can do, Don ' t give up, Yo, Wake up!

akeru subete no asa ga sou That's for your life

Loki:

ame no hi , hare no hi , inochi no hi moeru honoo ha chansu to onajii !

Nobody knows truth and future souse

Hibiki:

kotae wa koko ni aru Always in your heart

Leroy:

ashita wo shiranu kono sekai sa moyase kokoro wo Believe your heart

Natsu:

ima hakitto naite Cry day bokura tsuyoku wa naishi yowasa daite

demo kara sanaide ame ni saita hana kimi wo tsutsumi konda sekai

kanashimi nankai tsuka kieru namida to hiki kaeni mata yasashi kimi aru kara

kimi no massuguna hitomi ni wa ima mieru darou hikari

Gray:  
>ooki na kaze ni fukarete yureta boku no kokoro no oku no chiisana yume<p>

michibata no hana ni jibun omonete tobenu sora wo miagete hitori de naita

Ah hane wa nai kedo mou bokura hitori janai

boku ni tarinai mono wa kimi ga kimi ni tarinai mo no wa boku ga

kasanari awaserya mugendai ano hiroi sora ni mo tega todoku ze

Natsu:

motto motto mae he mae he kimi no ika shita yume akiramenaide

sou naite naide susume My way ima kimi wo tera shitenda hikari

akirame nanka zenbu sutete tsuyosa to biki kaeni mata kizutsuite

demo kimi no massuguna hitomi ni wa ima mieru daro mirai

Vaya, cantan genial…- decía emocionada Konan

Debería pedirles un autógrafo… - sonreía Azusa

* * *

><p>La siguiente canción debe ser espectacular… - decía Natsu<p>

Ya lo sabemos, vamos a subir chicas en el escenario…. – decía Gray

Eso ya está muy usado… -

¿Nos bajamos nosotros?... – pregunto Loki

No ella vendrá a nosotros… -

Hasta crees que eso pasara Natsu - dijo Jellal

Estamos perdidos… - cerro los ojos Hibiki

Puede que funcione… - hablo Leroy

¡BASTA DE CHARLAS A CANTAR!... – se coloco en su lugar el peli rosa - ¡ES HORA DE LA FIESTA!

Fiesta

Natsu:

Nanatsu no umi wo koete tsudoi sawagou  
>Tokonatsu no shima wo mezashite<p>

Gray:  
>Hada no iro gengo mo kankei nai jan<br>Dare ni demo tanoshimeru

Loki:  
>Ki no nuketa nichi jou wo kakimawasu youna<br>Awadatsu tansan nomihoshite

Jellal:  
>Ima wakiokoru kanjou tokihanashi tara<p>

Hibiki y Leroy:  
>Yuuyake sora ga netsu wo obite yuku<p>

Loki:

¡QUE 6 LINDAS CHICAS SUBAN!

Natsu:  
>Saa minna de odoridasou<p>

Me llamaron… - grito Azusa y se subio de inmediato

No me ganarás… - ahora fue Konan

Podría ser divertido… - comento Tsuki y subio

Quiero conocer al chico peli azul… - dijo emocionada Kokoro

¡NO ME DEJEN!... – ahora fue Rosaline

Yo también quiero bailar… - en eso Sora fue la última

Taiyou wo shimesu bokura no compass  
>Tadotte yukeba jiyuu ni nareru kara<br>Tomo ni uchiage you hanabi  
>Kimochi hitotsuni shite<p>

Tú conmigo… - sonrio Natsu mientras agarraba a Konan de la mano

Taiyou wa shizumi kuri kaesu  
>Ashita hare nante hoshou wa nai kedo<br>Donna aranami sae mo umaku nori konashite  
>Unmei no rakuen wa ima koko ni aruu<p>

Ven aquí… - grito Gray mientras tomaba de la cintura a Azusa – espero sepas bailar

Gray:  
>Kinou wo kuyan datte ato no matsuri<br>Oto ni tada mi wo makasete mireba

Vaya eres muy linda… - dijo Loki provocando el sonrojo de Sora – bueno me acompañas

Loki:  
>Kimochi made karuku shite kureru yo<br>Ima ni demo tobe sou ja

Te molesta estár conmigo… - pregunto Jellal a Kokoro

Para nada…- le sonrio

Jellal:  
>"Soko ni yama ga aru kara"<br>Sou itteta tozan ka

Tienes unos lindos ojos… - decía Hibiki – eres perfecta para mí

¿Perfecta?... – se sonrojo

Hibiki:  
>Kekkyoku kotae ha tanjun de<br>Dare mo ga idomi tsudukeru tabibito nanda

Es momento que esto se ponga bueno… - dijo Leroy y puso a Tsuki en sus piernas y empezaron a tocar

Leroy:  
>Hora ame sae mo energy ni kaete<br>Egao sakase odori akasou

Natsu:  
>Taiyou wo shimesu bokura no compass<br>Tadotte yuke ba jiyuu ni nareru kara  
>Tomo ni uchiage you hanabi<br>Kimochi hitotsu ni shite

Taiyou wa shizumi kuri kaesu  
>Ashita hare nante hoshou wa nai kedo<br>Donna aranami sae mo umaku nori konashite  
>Unmei no rakuen wa ima koko ni aru<p>

Taiyou wo shimesu bokura no compass  
>Tadotte yuke ba jiyuu ni nareru kara<br>Tomo ni uchiage you hanabi  
>Kimochi hitotsu ni shite<p>

Taiyou wa shizumi kuri kaesu  
>Ashita hare nante hoshou wa nai kedo<br>Donna aranami sae mo umaku nori konashite  
>Unmei no rakuen wa ima koko ni aru<p>

Los chicos….

Konan está con Natsu y para colmo alegre… - decía algo ¿triste?

Azusa está con ese pelinegro… - un aura maligna se empezó a formar a su alrededor

_*Kokoro está con Jellal, ella es mía maldito*…._ – pensaba el peli rosa

Sora, esta con ese malnacido… - decía entre dientes el rubio

_*Al parecer Tsuki se la está pasando bien en las piernas de Leroy*… _- decía como si nada

¡ROSALINE ESTA CON ESE TIPO….! ¡WAAAAAA!... – gritaba Shadow

* * *

><p>La guerra de bandas había terminado no hubo ningún ganador ya que los jueces no asistieron y el público amo a cada una que no supieron decidirse, ahora las chicas estaban en la salida charlando<p>

¡POR DIOS GRAY ES TAN SEXY!... – gritaba Azusa asustando a todas

Para mi Itachi, esta mejor… - comento Sakari

Claro que no es Aizen… - ahora fue Lightning

¡DEIDARA!... – gritaba Nemesis

¡NATSU!... – ahora fue Konan y se miraban a muerte

Tranquilas chicas… - decían Kokoro y Paola

Gracias por las entradas Akira… - agradecía Hitomi

De nada… -

Lo disfrute mucho…. – decía Naila

Si no hubiera sido por tu novio Hydron… no hubiéramos venido… - decía Kumi

De hecho Hydron no me dio los boletos… -

¿Si no fue tu novio quien fue?... – le entraba la curiosidad a Tsuki

Mis hermanos Sasuke e Itachi… -

Arisa y Sakari se quedaron en shock

No te preocupes Sakari no le diré nada a Itachi… - decía Naila

Sasuke tu hermano… - decía aún sin creerlo Arisa

Ya es tarde será mejor ir a casa… - sugería Mizuki

Pero ya es muy noche y en un taxi no entramos… - dijo Yue

Pues solo que nos vayamos a pie, todas juntas…- decía Hikari

No se me ocurre nada… - ahora fue Rosaline

Nosotros podemos llevarlas…- en eso apareció Shun con los demás

Que haces tú aquí… - decía Hitomi

Mínimo un hola Shun… - decía sarcástico el pelinegro

Sora es hora de irnos… - apareció Anubias

Tu igual Sakari… -

¡¿QUÉ RAYOS HACEN AQUÍ?... – gritaron Sakari y Sora al unísono…

Me invitaron… - dijo Gilbert – Lightning tu te vienes con nosotros

Y como nos iremos sise puede saber Anubias… - decía Sora

Si no recuerdas Sora, tenemos carro… -

Y nosotras… - decían Rosaline y las demás

Bueno yo me iré con mis hermanos…. Puedo llevarme a 6 de ustedes tenemos una van… -

Rosaline si quieres te llevo… - decía Shadow – puede venirse con nosotros unas 6 u 8

Creo que 7 te olvidas de mí… - apareció Joe

Yo les puedo ayudar… - decía Bat - me puedo llevar a unas cuantas si les incomoda andar con esta bola de pervertidos

¿Cómo nos aseguras que tu no eres un pervertido?... – decía Mizuki

Porque vengo con mi hermana Kemsha y me tiene bien vigilado… - en eso aparece una chica al lado de él

Hola, no se preocupen por mi hermano el no es de ese tipo… -

Me convenció… - dijo Mizuki

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado….<strong>

**Anubias: Fue muy largo como te dio la cabeza**

**Sakari: No tengo idea…. XD**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO… por dios el cuatro colas de Naruto se llama Son Goku XD….**


	14. Chicos celosos

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí regreso con otro cap. De este fic que al parecer abandone así que les pido una disculpa a todas ustedes T.T**

**Anubias: Has un cap. Largo y te perdonarán**

**Sakari: De acuerdo ^^**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

><p>Y nosotras… - decían Rosaline y las demás<p>

Bueno yo me iré con mis hermanos…. Puedo llevarme a 6 de ustedes tenemos una van… -

Rosaline si quieres te llevo… - decía Shadow – puede venirse con nosotros unas 6 u 8

Creo que 7 te olvidas de mí… - apareció Joe

Yo les puedo ayudar… - decía Bat - me puedo llevar a unas cuantas si les incomoda andar con esta bola de pervertidos

¿Cómo nos aseguras que tu no eres un pervertido?... – decía Mizuki

Porque vengo con mi hermana Kemsha y me tiene bien vigilado… - en eso aparece una chica al lado de él

Hola, no se preocupen por mi hermano el no es de ese tipo… -

Me convenció… - dijo Mizuki

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente<p>

Las chicas estaban reunidas, al parecer estaban muy emocionadas por lo que había pasado en la Guerra de Bandas, que no se cansaban de intercambiar comentarios y decir que chico era el más guapo. Además de que Naila y Kumi habían entrado a la escuela. Todas estaban alegres, pero al parecer había otros que no estaban con los mismos ánimos y al parecer eran los chicos.

Me voy a desmayar… - decía Hikari - ¡NARUTO ES MUY SEXY!

Pero aquí al parecer hay unas afortunadas… - decía pícara Konan

¿Por qué lo dices?... – pregunto Arisa

Mira Gaara va en esta escuela y le gusta Akira, Deidara también y se ve que le interesa Nemesis, y lo mismo contigo Arisa con Sasuke… -

Tsk… - fue lo único que dijo

Pero al menos todos nos divertimos…- habló Yue

Yo quiero volver a ver a Ichigo… - decía con Anzu emocionada

¡YO A TOSHIRO!... – grito Amaya

¡YO QUIERO VER A NATSU DE NUEVO!... – Konan se sonrojo

Vaya al parecer nos quieren mucho… - dijo un joven de cabellos rosados detrás de Konan

Natsu… - Konan estaba en shock

Natsu, Gray, Loki, Jellal, Hibiki, Leroy… - decía Mizuki sorprendida

¿Qué hacen aquí?... – ahora fue Sora

Pues, venimos a clases… - dijo Loki mientras miraba a Sora – estaremos aquí por un tiempo… ya que, dentro de unos días nos tendremos que regresar a Fiore…

Así que para no perder clases decidimos entrar aquí… - ahora fue Gray, mientras miraba a Azusa

No puedo creerlo… - habló un chico mientras se acercaba – al parecer, todos venimos a parar aquí

Ichigo… - susurro Anzu, pero él la logró escuchar –

Hola, no creí que nos volviéramos a ver… - se puso frente a ella

Kurosaki, venimos aquí a estudiar no a ligar… - se empezó a burlar Gin – Hola Hitomi-chan

Hola Gin… - sonrió nerviosa - ¿qué hacen aquí?

A estudiar, ¿no es así?... –

Deja de provocar a la personas, Gin… - apareció un chico de ojos turquesa – y mejor, vámonos…

_*Ese es toshiro*…_ - Amaya se sonrojo - _*¡POR DIOS ES TAN COOL!*_

¡CUIDADO!... – grito un chico rubio mientras caía sobre una chica de ojos ámbar - ¡LO SIENTO! ¡MALDITO SASORI!... – se levanto un poco sobre la chica, pero al parecer había puesto su mano en un área equivocada, ya que, había colocado su mano en el pecho de Hikari, dejando a todos los presentes en shock

¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO!... – grito mientras le soltaba un golpe

Yo ya me retiro... Lightning, ¿me acompañas?... – pregunto Sakari

Claro, no tengo nada mejor que hacer… _*lo único que puedo hacer es ver a Aizen, razón por la que me quiero largar*… - _

Vámonos… - se dio la vuelta, pero choco con alguien provocando que cayera al suelo – Auch… eso dolió

Perdona, pero no me fije, lamento eso… - Sakari reconoció la voz de inmediato, Itachi le ofreció su mano.

* * *

><p>¡NO SOPORTO ESTO!... – gritaba histérico Ace mientras caminaba alterado<p>

Debes calmarte viejo… - le dijo Dan para apaciguarlo

¡ESE MALDITO PELI ROSADO!... –

¡HEY!, yo no te he hecho nada Ace, no es para que me insultes… - reprocho Lync

No se refiere a ti… - le aclaro Shun – Es solo que está celoso, porque ese chico abraza a Konan… _*aunque yo también lo estoy, pero agradezco que me pueda controlar*_

¡OH!... – se asombro el peli rosa - ¡ACE ESTA CELOSO! – empezó a burlarse

¡CÁLLATE RATA!...- grito y empezó a perseguirlo

Al parecer, Ace esta de muy mal humor… - hizo acto de presencia Ren

Al fin, los encuentro… - dijo Hydron mientras se acercaba a los demás

¡NO ME DEJES ATRÁS HYDRON!... – grito un chico

Lo siento Noah, pero eres muy lento… -

* * *

><p>A lo lejos ciertos chicos miraban directo al patio, sus rostros mostraban fastidio y enojo. Les molestaba que las chicas estuvieran con los tipos que conocieron en la Guerra de Bandas.<p>

Tsk… esto es tan molesto… - decía Shadow mientras apretaba los puños - ¡QUE RAYOS HACE ROSALINE CON ESE SUJETO! ¡LO MATARE! ¡MATARE A ESE TAL HIBIKI!

Tranquilo, no desesperes… - dijo en tono serio Break, quien no despegaba su mirada de Azusa - *Gray Fullbuster… no me quitaras a mi querida Azusa, yo sé que ella me quiere aunque no lo quiera admitir…*

Keith y Anubias estaban volteados, apoyados en la barda con los brazos cruzados.

Ustedes parecen gemelos… - dijo Jesse, estos solo lo ignoraron – al parecer están enojados por ciertas chicas, ¿estoy en lo correcto?... – el poeta se acerco para echar a un vistazo y se sorprendió al ver a Yue abrazar a un chico de cabello negro…

Tu también… - habló Anubias por lo bajo - _*Sakari con Itachi… eso nunca lo permitiré…* _- gruño y se fue de ese lugar

*_Sora, ¿qué haré?*…_ - Keith puso una mirada triste

Gilbert vio como el peliblanco se iba, apenas se fue, el sonrió y miró a Lightning

_*Al parecer Anubias se enamoro de mi pequeña hermana, me alegro que Lightning no le preste mucha atención a los chicos, soy alguien con suerte…*_ - camino hacia su salón

* * *

><p>¡QUE RAYOS HACE ESE NARUTO!... – pegó el grito al cielo Joey al ver que el rubio había tocado tierra prohibida - ¡LO MATARE!<p>

¡CALMATE JOEY!... – Masquerade y Deidara lo tenían sujeto

¡POR DIOS NO ME DIGAN QUE ME CALME!... – en eso se asomo de nuevo – Anzu está con un chico peli naranja y veo a una chica castaña de ojos verdes hablando con un tipo de cabello rosado…

¡QUE!...-pegaron el grito y tiraron a Joey y se asomaron

* * *

><p>Ikuto caminaba tranquilo por los pasillos, iba alegre, no tenía preocupación alguna, hasta que vio a una chica de cabellos azules pasar muy bien acompañada de un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes.<p>

_*¿Era mi imaginación, o ese chico tenía abrazada a Mizuki de la cintura?*…_ - Ikuto no lo creía, acelero un poco para ver más de cerca y se percato que estaba en lo correcto, ese chico la tenía sujeta de la cintura, el peli azul, solo apretó el puño y desvió la mirada molesto - _*ese tipo era el que subió a Mizuki al escenario, maldita sea*_ - dio un golpe a la pared dejando un agujero

Akira pasaba por ahí y vio el acto de Ikuto, lo que la dejo sorprendida

Nunca creí que alguien haría eso solo por celos… - habló casi en un susurró

Eso es lo que hace un chico cuando está enamorado… - le contestaron por detrás

¡AH!... – pegó el grito y volteo de inmediato, delante de ella había un chico pelirrojo - ¿Gaara?

Al parecer todavía me recuerdas… - sonrió, lo que provoco el sonrojo de Akira – suelo causar ese efecto en las mujeres… - ahora frunció el ceño

Así, pues yo detesto esa clase de hombres, que solo quiere ligar chicas… - le dio la espalda y siguió su camino - *_aunque creo que si causaste ese efecto en mí*_

_*No cabe duda, ella es la persona que se ha ganado mi corazón*… _- sonrió y se fue de ese lugar

* * *

><p>Nemesis, había dejado de hablar con Natsu, ahora mismo estaba sacando libros de su casillero. Deidara la observaba, no había podido entablar una buena conversación con ella, más que en la Guerra de Bandas.<p>

*¿Cómo habló con ella?*… - se cuestionaba, en ese momento vio que quería alcanzar un libro, pero no llegaba - *¡GRACIAS DESTINO, MI OPORTUNIDAD!*

El rubio se puso detrás de ella y alcanzo un libro que esta buscaba y se lo entrego.

Creo que no alcanzabas esto… - habló mientras le daba el libro

Gracias… - levanto la mirada - ¡TÚ ERES DEIDARA!... – el rubio se río

Así es, tú eres la chica que subí al escenario, ¿no es así?... – trato de hacerse el tono, lo que provoco un leve sonrojo en Nemesis

Creo que sí… - sonrió

¿Cómo te llamas?... – pregunto

Némesis… - contesto

* * *

><p>Anubias estaba sentado en las escaleras, ya que sabía que Sakari debía pasar por ahí para, hasta que finalmente llego la pelinegra.<p>

Y yo creía que Itachi iba a ser frío… - decía con una sonrisa mientras subía las escaleras, pero vio a Anubias sentado - ¿ah? ¿Qué haces sentado ahí?

Estaba enojado, así que vine aquí para que se me bajara el enojo… - desvió la mirada

¿Ya se te paso el enojo?... –

Algo… -

¿Puedo saber por qué?... – el peliblanco se puso de pie y se quedo enfrente de la pelinegra, la cual se ruborizo a tal acto, debido a que estaba muy cerca de ella

Porque al parecer alguien me puso celoso… - dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura

* * *

><p>Bat miraba desde su salón, como todos se encelaban, cosa que le daba algo de risa; ya que, tenía algo con que divertirse el resto del día<p>

Esto es tan gracioso… - decía el castaño mientras se reía por lo bajo

Al parecer te divierte mucho, hermano… - habló Kemsha mientras se sentaba en el escritorio del castaño

Todos están celosos, al parecer los chicos que concursaron en la guerra de bandas, entraron a esta escuela… -

Ya veo, esto es muy divertido, bueno no tanto… -

¿Por qué dices eso?... – pregunto curioso

¿Por qué tú no te pusiste celoso?... –

Claro que yo no me puedo poner celoso… - se puso de pie y checo que nadie estuviera en el salón – porque no veo a ningún chico cerca de ti… si hubiera uno si me pondría celoso, tanto que hasta lo mataría… - el castaño se acerco a los labios de Kemsha y la beso.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo<strong>

**Espero les haya gustado, al parecer han pasado muchas cosas con la llegada de esos chicos**

**Anubias: ¬¬**

**Sakari: ^^"""**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO… Shizuo, es genial… Anubias: ¬¬ hey!**


	15. Sentimientos

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo de este loco fic, que debo decir si esta algo loco xD**

**Shun: Vaya que novedad ¬¬**

**Anubias: Mejor cállate Shun –w-**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

><p>Todos están celosos, al parecer los chicos que concursaron en la guerra de bandas, entraron a esta escuela… -<p>

Ya veo, esto es muy divertido, bueno no tanto… -

¿Por qué dices eso?... – pregunto curioso

¿Por qué tú no te pusiste celoso?... –

Claro que yo no me puedo poner celoso… - se puso de pie y checo que nadie estuviera en el salón – porque no veo a ningún chico cerca de ti… si hubiera uno si me pondría celoso, tanto que hasta lo mataría… - el castaño se acerco a los labios de Kemsha y la beso.

Bat, aquí no… - decía sonrojada Kemsha, mientras se separaba de su hermano

Perdona, pero no me pude resistir… el simple hecho de verte y no poder besarte, me vuelve loco-

Bat solo falta unas horas para salir de la escuela… trata de controlarte –

De acuerdo… - el castaño suspiro con pesadez – lo intentare… pero llegando a casa...

Kemsha se sonrojo

* * *

><p>¡HOY FUE UN GRAN DÍA!... – gritaba Kumi mientras caminaba al lado de Tsuki<p>

No cabe duda… - contesto la pelinegra

Por ahí pasaba Joe, quien pudo divisar a Tsuki.

_*Creo que iré a hablar con ella…*_ - no lo dudo – Hola Tsuki… - saludo energético el cabello cobrizo, pero se quedo shokeado al ver a su acompañante - _*es hermosa… *_ - pensó al ver a la peli rosa

La pelinegra se percato inmediatamente

_*Al parecer a Joe le gusto Kumi…*_ debo irme, olvide unas cosas… nos vemos Kumi, adiós Joe… - salió corriendo la pelinegra

¡ESPERA TSUKI…!... – grito el cabello cobrizo _- *creo que la hice sentir mal…* _

No sé, pero creo que vi a Tsuki algo angustiada… - habló Kumi - ¿por qué habrá reaccionado así?

* * *

><p>Sora había regresado a su salón, pero al llegar se le hizo algo extraño, no había nadie adentro lo que la sorprendió, miro a todos lados tratando de encontrar a alguien pero fue en vano, estaba sola.<p>

¿A dónde se habrán metido?... –

Yo les dije a todos que salieran del salón… - se escucho una voz detrás de ella

¡KEITH!... – grito asustada y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos

¿Por qué te alejas?... – pregunto

¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ! ¡NO TE QUIERO VER!... –

Solo vengo a despedirme… - habló el rubio

Sora abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar esas palabras

* * *

><p>Hitomi deambula por los pasillos, había perdido la hora de clase, así que ahora solo quería Relajarse; aunque fuera un poco, pero en ese momento un chico de cabellos negros y unos ojos ámbar paso por ahí.<p>

¿Qué haces aquí?... – pregunto la rubia

No sabía que era un crimen, venir y sacar unos libros de mi casillero… ¿acaso lo es?- pregunto el pelinegro

No, lo siento… - dijo algo avergonzada

No tienes porque disculparte… - empezó a acariciarle la cabeza

¡NO SOY UN PERRO!... – grito algo sonrojada

Te ves linda con ese sonrojo en tus mejillas Hitomi-chan… - cerro su casillero – nos vemos luego…

¡ERES UN TONTO SHUN… SHUN! _*¿Cuál eres su apellido?*…_ - pensó la rubia

Mi apellido es Kazami… Hitomi Kazami suena bien, ¿no crees?... – se burlo

¡VEN AQUÍ TONTO!... – grito para empezar a perseguir a Shun

* * *

><p>Anzu y Rosaline estaban sentadas en las escaleras de la escuela, platicaban un rato, para Ponerse al corriente en algunos hechos.<p>

Sabes, fue algo raro no crees… - decía Rosaline algo apenada

¿Raro?, ¿de qué hablas?... –

Pues, lo de Shadow, creí que te ibas a enojar el hecho de que supieras que me gustaba, ya que a ti te interesaba… -

No te preocupes por eso, así es el amor, nunca se sabe que pasara… es inesperado, al parecer Masquerade apareció en el momento preciso… - sonrió

Me alegra que lo tomaras así… -

¿Quién dijo mi nombre?... – apareció un chico de cabellera blanca – Rosaline tu me llamaste…

¿Ah? Etto… no… ¿por qué preguntas?...-

Shadow tarado, ¿quién hablaría de ti?... – dijo Masquerade

¡UNA LINDA CHICA! ¡POR EJEMPLO ROSALINE!... – la señalo

Sí claro, Hola Anzu… ¿qué hacen aquí?, no deberían estar en clases… -

Hola Masquerade, según pero nos volamos la clase… y creo que ustedes también –

El rubio y el peliblanco desviaron la mirada

* * *

><p>Lightning se encontraba en la cafetería, bebía un jugo de naranja y tenía un sándwich en la mano derecha.<p>

Debo admitirlo, como mucho… este es mi quinto sándwich… - la peliblanca sonrió

No cambias, ¿verdad, Light-chan? Aunque creo que ya estas controlando tu hambre… - Gilbert se sentó a su lado, cosa que provoco que Lightning se sonrojara y dejara su sándwich al lado - ¿Ya no tienes hambre?

¡¿POR QUÉ ME SIGUES A TODOS LADOS?... – grito, pero después se tapo la boca

Tanto te molesta el que este cerca de ti… - la miró a los ojos – entonces me retiro, ya no te molestaré

¡NO ESPERA! ¡NO ME REFERÍA A…! ¡VEN AQUÍ GILBERT!... – grito para después alcanzarlo

_*Es divertido ver esas expresiones tuyas… Light-chan*…_ - pensó el pelinegro

* * *

><p>Konan ahora estaba en la azotea, miraba el cielo, para ella parecía algo relajante la hacía olvidarse de sus problemas, aunque sea por unos minutos.<p>

Debería relajarme más seguido… - dijo mientras sonreía

Eso es cierto, eres muy enojona y agresiva… creo que si te hace falta – habló un chico

Ace, quieres que te mate, ¿verdad?... – decía tratando de controlarse

No gracias, perdón es que estoy aburrido y no encuentro nada mejor que hacer, vine aquí a dormirme un rato, pero te encontré así que por costumbre, te molesto… - el peli verde se sentó al lado de Konan – Te molesta mi presencia

Un poco… - dijo cortante – como siempre me fastidias… creo que debe ser algo natural

Creo que tienes razón, pero aún así con ese carácter, eres muy linda, ¿sabes?... – ese comentario hizo sonrojar a Konan

* * *

><p>Amaya, Yue y Naila caminaban por los jardines, seguían platicando sobre la banda, por lo que no se percataron que ciertos chicos las escuchaban.<p>

Naila, ¿tú me quieres poner celoso, verdad?... – habló Hydron

Vamos no te pongas así… - se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla

De acuerdo, pero escuche que hablabas de ese tipo… - desvió la mirada

Yo solo te quiero a ti… - sonrió

Eso ya lo sé… - le devolvió el beso

¡YA QUISIERA QUE UN CHICO ME DIERA UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA!... – grito Amaya de la emoción

Tus deseos son ordenes… - Dan le dio un beso en la mejilla

¡TU NO IDIOTA!... – grito mientras le soltaba un golpe, pero sus mejillas se tornaban de un color carmesí

_*Al parecer aquí salgo sobrando, estos se van a matar*…_ - pensó Yue y empezó a retroceder

¿A dónde crees que vas, Yue?- Jesse estaba detrás de ella

¡TÚ QUE RAYOS HACES AQUÍ!... – pegó el grito al cielo

Eres mi asistente… así que vine a buscarte… -

Yo no soy tu asistente, mejor déjame en paz… - le dio la espalda

* * *

><p>Némesis se había ido con Deidara al salón música; ya que, la castaña insistió en que tocara la batería, ya que le gustaba la forma en que lo hacia el rubio.<p>

¿Tocas algo?... – pregunto Deidara

Pues… estaba aprendiendo a tocar la guitarra, pero ya no pude ir a clases… -

Entonces yo te enseñare… - empezó a buscar una guitarra

¿Tocas la guitarra?... – pregunto extrañada

¿Creías que solo tocaba la batería?, toco la guitarra y el bajo, pero mi especialidad es en la batería, claro está… - tomo una guitarra y se la dio a Némesis – tómala

Bueno, si tú lo dices… - acato la orden, en ese momento Deidara se puso detrás de ella y puso sus manos sobre las de ella

Empezaremos con las escalas, ¿de acuerdo?... –

¿Ah? ¿Yo? Sí… - decía nerviosa, su rostro estaba completamente rojo

* * *

><p>Mizuki estaba en la biblioteca, le habían encargado que hiciera un reporte sobre algún libro que le agradase, lo cual no dudo. Apenas llego empezó a buscar.<p>

Haber… que libro debería escoger… - miraba cada uno de los libros – este no…no…no…

¡ESTE!... – gritaron al unísono Mizuki y otro chico - ¡IKUTO ES MÍO!

¡YO LO ENCONTRE PRIMERO!... – lo jaló, a lo cual Mizuki hizo lo mismo

¡DÁMELO!... – en eso Ikuto lo jaló más fuerte provocando que cayera al piso con libro en mano y cierta chica peli azul arriba de él – eso dolió…

Pero en ese momento se sonrojo al ver que el peli azul estaba debajo de ella, pero en una posición rara ya que su pecho estaba casi a la altura del rostro de Ikuto, el cual también se sonrojo

Etto… Mizuki, ¿podrías quitar tu… ehm… no sé cómo decirlo?... – tartamudeaba

¡PERVERTIDO!... – grito, tomo el libro y salió corriendo

¡YO UN PERVERTIDO!... – le devolvió el grito

* * *

><p>Anubias tenía tomada a Sakari de la cintura, la pelinegra estaba algo sonrojada al ver el acto del peliblanco.<p>

¿Qué…qué haces?... – decía nerviosa - ¿ce…ce…lo…so?

Así es, estabas con ese chico Itachi… - la miró a los ojos

¿Qué tienes? Es mi amigo… - trataba de separase

Pero no me agrada como te mira, porque tú eres solo mía… - le susurro al oído

_*Soy suya…*_ - en ese momento el peliblanco la beso

* * *

><p>Sora seguía en shock al escuchar las palabras que el rubio había pronunciado con anterioridad.<p>

Me despido Sora-chan… me iré a Estados Unidos… -

¿Por qué te vas?... – pregunto

Yo soy de allá, pero no hay nada que me ate a este lugar, aquí vine solo con el propósito de mejorar mis notas… pero ya lo logre, así que me voy ya no te molestare más… - el rubio dio la vuelta

¡ESPERA!... – grito llamando la atención del oji celeste – Fue un placer conocerte… - hizo una pequeña reverencia

También fue maravilloso para mí, el haberte conocido… nos vemos… - siguió su camino

_*¿Por qué me duele el pecho?, ¿por qué me siento triste?, el solo es un pervertido que solo quería besarme…*_ - Sora estaba confundida

* * *

><p>Paola estaba con Ren platicando en la cafetería, al parecer estaban en una buena conversación, ya que ambos no paraban de reír.<p>

¿Por eso no me gusta mi cabello?... – decía el moreno mientras desviaba la mirada

Pero tu cabello es lindo, es blanco como el de Anubias y Break… eso te hace original… -

¿Enserio eso crees?... –

Así es… y también tienes bonitos ojos… -

El peliblanco se sonrojo al escuchar esos comentario.

Tú también eres linda, no te estoy mintiendo… - Paola al escuchar lo primero se emociono, pero después se decepciono – Tú eres hermosa… esa es la palabra exacta

Una gran alegría inundo su corazón

* * *

><p>Azusa estaba encerrada en la sala de dibujo, su cabeza deambulaba por todos lados, no podía creer todavía que Break estuviera enamorada de ella. Su confusión era enorme<p>

Malditos sentimientos… - decía mientras se pegaba contra la pared

Si haces eso, solo te provocaras un moretón, Azusa-chan… - habló el poseedor de unos ojos rojos

Break vete por favor… -

Desearía acatar esa orden, pero me temo que no lo haré… -

Deja de molestarme, solo vienes a hacerme la vida imposible… -

El peliblanco se sentó a su lado.

Azusa, yo no deseo confundirte, pero sabes al corazón no se le puede mandar, cuando te vi, aunque suene absurdo me enamore de ti… no sé si en el pasado te lastimaron de esta manera, si fue así permíteme ser el que cure esa herida… - le sonrió, provocando que la oji verde empezara a llorar, en cuestión de segundos ya lo estaba abrazando

Estúpido payaso… -

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado<strong>

**Sakari: X_X**

**Anubias: ¡SAKARI QUE PASO!**

**Sakari: Me duelen los ojos y las manos…**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO… ¡ARRIBA LA FLOJERA! XD**


End file.
